I have an uncle?
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: *Revised with less chapters, more text!* While her parents are away on a week long cruise, Madison is left to spend that time at her uncle Olaf's. How will that go? All rights belong to Lemony Snicket. Rated for language and brief incest.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. Yep. A completely new look. I'd hate for you to have to wait so long for a new chapter. Of 200 words? Seriously? Haha. Enjoy guys (: Same story but less chapters._**

* * *

Madison lived in a suburban Massachusetts home with her mother Claire and father Jim, along with a golden retriever puppy named Kip. Kip was a present from her parents for her thirteenth birthday, for they knew at that age she would want a constant companion.

The girl, now fifteen, didn't have many friends. She knew those her age from school, but they would hardly notice her. When they did, they would smirk or make fun of her baggy or gothic attire. It didn't bother her that much. In fact, it was quite amusing to her. She secretly liked to see others judge or complain since she didn't do so herself.

Madison stood at five foot and two inches tall and wore thick black glasses. Her figure was quite petite and the color of her eyes and shoulder-length hair were a hazelnut brown. In her spare time she liked to draw, write, and sometimes sing. She enjoyed expressing herself, especially when she was alone. That way Madison wouldn't have to listen to the constant bickering and whining of the general public.

It was a cold Saturday in the first week of September. Madison was in her room drawing what she normally did, words and names in block letters. She liked the way they looked. They were different. Kip wandered into her bedroom and jumped onto her bed, licking the back of her neck.

"Silly thing. What are you doing here?" She set her supplies on the floor and lay the puppy on her stomach, scratching his ear. He yawned and rested his head on her chest. "Aww..You tired baby?" Kip slowly closed his eyes, quietly snoring. Madison smiled.

Her mom and dad then walked up the stairs to their daughter's bedroom. "Maddie?" Claire knocked on the door. The girl sighed and lifted her head. "What's up mom?"

"Your father and I have something to tell you." Madison tilted her head. "I didn't do it." She quickly said and hid her face between her knees. They rolled their eyes and Jim spoke up. "A few of my coworkers have been contacted by a cruise line and.."

His daughter's face lit up and she set Kip on the bed. "We..We're going on a cruise?" He sighed. "Let me finish." She impatiently sat on her bed. "Your mom and I were chosen as guests." "I'm sorry Maddie. You have to be over eighteen." Madison started to tear up and folded her arms, looking away with a scowl. "Sweetheart.." She shooed her dad's hand away.

Madison then calmed down. "Can Kip and I stay up past ten?" "Someone has to watch you though." Claire cleared her throat. "So we arranged for you to spend a week at your uncle's." Madison tilted her head. "I have an uncle?" "Yes. Olaf I believe is his name." "That's interesting. Kip can come as well right?"

"I'm sorry baby. He has a terrible allergy to dogs." Madison growled and left the room. "This sucks!" She shouted and started to cry as she leaned against the wall. Her parents followed, looking at her with a frown. They hated to see their daughter upset but rules were rules. "Who's going to watch him?" Madison turned her head and sniffled.

"He's going to be boarded. Mr. Poe is going to be picking you up tomorrow morning at eight, the same time your father and I are leaving." Their daughter heavily sighed and went back to her room, dragging out a black stripped suitcase from under her bed.

"Oh, and Maddie.." Madison glared at her father. "What?" "Please wear something nice. I want you to make a good impression." She rolled her eyes, sulking. "Uhuh. Whatever."

They sighed and left downstairs. Madison scrolled through her jaded closet and decided to wear her long sleeved lace dress with long grey socks and black boots.

She folded up a few shirts and pairs of jeans before tossing them into the suitcase, as well as a few bras and underwear. She also managed to squeeze in her sketch pad and her favorite book. Fallen by Lauren Kate. Madison groaned then zipped it up, setting it on the ground. "I'll be right back Kip." She went downstairs to use the bathroom when her mom called. "Baby are you hungry?" "I'm fine." She locked the door behind her, burying her face in her hands. "Damn it." She whispered, walking out. "Night." "Love you." "Uhuh."

Kip was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, wagging his tail. "Come on. Time for bed." Madison picked him up and carried him to her bedroom. She lie down and started to tear up. "I'm going miss you so much Kip." He licked her face, panting. "At least you understand me." The girl kissed his nose. "Night baby."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and Madison angrily woke up to the sound of her father's voice calling her. "Maddie, it's seven thirty. Chop chop." She forced herself out of bed and punched the wall, as she did when she was upset. Madison hurried to the bathroom to shower and got dressed. She brushed her hair straight, applied her favorite black eyeliner and went to get her suitcase. Kip followed her and she stuck her makeup in the side pocket, dragging the bag down the stairs.

Madison met with her parents and sighed. "There she is." Her mother smiled. Her daughter ignored her and picked up her dog, tightly hugging him and kissing his head. There was a knock at the door and her father opened it. "Ah Arthur. Perfect timing." "Hello." Madison blandly greeted him.

Mr. Poe worked at the local bank downtown. He knew her father ever since she could remember. The man was rather plump, slightly overweight. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and a tan jacket. "Long time no see Jim. How have you been?" "I have been well thanks. Thanks for the favor." "No trouble at all. I don't want you two to miss your trip." Her mom picked up the sleeping dog from her daughter's arms.

"No!" She started to tear up and tried to reach for him back. "Maddie stop!" She hurried to her mother but was taken by the hand of Mr. Poe, who rolled her suitcase along the ground and tossed it in the trunk. Madison sat in the back seat, folding her arms and letting tears fall down her cheeks. "Come sit up front..Talk with me." She rolled her eyes and moved to the passenger seat. Mr. Poe started the car.

"What grade are you in?" "In tenth sir." "Ah you're almost done. Are you excited?" She shrugged. "Couldn't be happier. No one's going to remember me anyway." He frowned. "Why ever not? You're such a nice kid." "All people care about is appearance." He stopped the car and Madison looked up to find a large black house. She smirked. "This might not be so bad after all." Mr. Poe handed her the suitcase and she followed him to the front door. He cleared his throat and knocked.

"Come in.." An echoed voice called. Madison rose an eyebrow and followed inside. The place had quite a gothic atmosphere and she smiled. The door slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump. "Hello.. hello.. hello." A very slender man in a dark black jacket and dress pants strolled down a spiraled staircase. "Welcome to my home. I'm sure you'll find it quite...lively." He smiled.

Madison widened her eyes and Mr. Poe cleared his throat. "I assume that her parents gave you the emergency contacts?" Olaf nodded. "Indeed they have." "Also, I'm just down the street in case of any incidents." The banker turned around to open the door and Madison turned as well. "No trouble at all.." Olaf's cold fingers touched the girls bare shoulders, causing her to shutter.

"..Even if there was, company cures the wounded heart." He rested his chin on her head and looked at the banker with a puppy dog face. Madison looked up smirking with a raised eyebrow. "I see..Anyway, Mark my words." Mr. Poe closed the door behind him and the girl sighed.

Olaf lifted his head and spun her around, gripping her shoulders. "You must be Jim's daughter. How delightful it is to meet you." He took her warm hand in his, half smiling. "It's nice to meet you." She said quietly and blushed. "The pleasure is mine. Now how old are you?..Ehh.." "Madison. I'm almost sixteen." He scoffed and stroked a finger down her cheek. "What a charming name. Follow." Olaf lead her up the staircase and the girl carried her luggage.

"Quite an arm you have there." He looked back at her, smirking. She felt a knot in her stomach but forced a smile. "Thank you sir." He reached the top of the second floor and slowly spun around on his heel. "Completely uncalled for young lady!" He spoke in a off-key British accent and poked her chest. "I'm..sorry?" Madison replied uncertainly and shrugged.

"Now that we are acquaintances, you are to refer to me; myself and I simply as..Olaf." He played a deep 'duh duh duh' on a nearby keyboard with three fingers. The girl tilted her head. 'The hell?' She thought. "This way." He led her to an empty bedroom with red and black walls and a grey carpet. "Also, My bedroom is just down the hall here unless you have any..nightmares perhaps." Madison hiccupped and rolled her suitcase into the bedroom. She looked over to find an empty closet with plenty of hangers.

Her hand unzipped the suitcase and sat it on the bed. Olaf walked in and lay down on his side, watching as she hung up the clothes. She sighed and softly started to sing. "I can be tough. I can be strong. But with you, it's not like that at all. There's a girl who gives a shit. Behind this wall, you just walk through it.." He gasped and held a hand over his heart. "My dear I'm flattered."

Madison felt her stomach clench. "I..was referring to an ex." "Ah. Husband?" He smiled and she quickly looked at the wall. "Boyfriend.." "Didn't go so well?" The girl faced him as she hung up her pairs of dark jeans. "Nope. He couldn't deal with my isolation." Olaf glanced inside the suitcase and memorized her sizes. Thirty four b and small. "Some just like attention I suppose." She opened the drawer of a small shelf and put her underclothes inside. She then closed it with her hip. "Brava!" He grinned.

Madison sighed and placed her mostly empty suitcase against the wall. She took off her boots and tossed them inside. Although Olaf hadn't left, she lie down on the bed and closed her eyes. He smiled and wrapped a hand around her waist, bringing her closer. Madison didn't feel comfortable being felt and moved his arm off of her. "I don't like being touched." She simply said and turned onto her back.

"Terribly sorry. Shall I leave?" He anxiously waited for a response. "Please?" The girl asked softly and sighed. Olaf lifted his head and softly patted her stomach. "You're wish is my command." He gracefully bowed and left, walking over to his bedroom. "What a sweet girl." He fell backwards onto his bed. "Perhaps Jim was correct. She is rather..complex. Huh. I can fix that! I can fix anything!" He whispered with a sense of pride.

Madison blinked then sighed. Her arms stretched out, causing her dress to pull upwards and revealed her black underwear. She quickly took a grayish blanket from the foot of the bed and covered herself with it. "Better." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "Life is too short for sanity." Madison whispered and shortly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours went by and Olaf picked up a rather large box and carried it to some kind of observatory. He placed in on a bench. "Where is that girl?" He muttered and quickly walked out of the room, scratching his forehead. He eventually came across the bedroom. She was sleeping in a rather unusual way. Her arms were spread out with her wrists fallen back. Her legs were pulled towards her stomach and her feet poked out of the blanket.

Olaf looked over with a smile and tip toed over, sitting at the edge of the bed. Madison was softly humming in her sleep. "How cute." He said quietly and moved a hand under the blanket. She sighed and tugged the blanket upward, revealing her underwear. Olaf smirked and rose his eyebrows. His hand slowly moved onto her crotch with his fingertips rotating in a circle. Madison softly whimpered. "No please..I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

He looked up at the girl and blinked, circling faster. "Shh..You're dreaming.." He whispered and gently kissed beside his hand. The girl heavily sighed and rested a hand on her chest. "You please quite well..My goodness." Olaf lightly felt her forehead and his fingers moved up her body, drumming below her navel. Madison turned her head and started to pant. "I can't..please..it's too.."

"Relax.." He whispered and softly kissed above his fingers. Madison started to shake a little and quietly groaned. He then had an idea, a very sick idea. He drew his hand back and stood up, mildly stretching. The girl started to wake up and softly yawned. Her uncle quickly straightened up as if nothing happened and hurried out into the hallway.

Madison stretched her body and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Ah. Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Olaf leaned against the door frame, lightly smiling. She blushed and stood up, fixing her dress. "I'm sorry. I must have passed out." "That's quite alright. In fact, Do you mind helping myself with a project?" "Sure, What's the task?" He rose his head with his eyes still on her. "Well conveniently, A few of my closest friends are gathering for dinner later this evening."

Madison sighed. 'Well this is going to be swell.' She sarcastically thought. "Oh, How nice." The girl lightly smiled and turned her head, peering out a nearby window. "As a result, I have an outfit for you to change into." She gulped and turned her head. "I..I'm going to eat with them?" He softly chuckled and walked behind her, placing his hands at her waist. "I wouldn't want you to starve would I? Your mother would have my head." Olaf let his hands go and turned to face her. "The event starts in one hour. Follow me." He gestured with his finger.

She shrugged and did so. "Can I help prepare dinner?" He rose his eyebrows but smiled. "Of course you may." Her uncle led her to his bed. On it lay a black and grey shoulder-baring dress with a dark red corset. "I'll help you tie it." "I haven't worn a corset before." She started to curl her hair with her finger. "Shall I leave you to change?" He grin swiped across his face but dropped as the girl faced him.

"Please?" "Course." He cleared his throat and closed the door. She took off her dress and faced a small mirror. "Why am I so fat?" She whispered upset. Her twenty-eight inch waist seemed like thirty-five. Madison let out a small groan and put on the new dress. "This is kind of cute." Her left hand picked up the corset and smiled. "Perhaps you're my new best friend." She left the room and walked through the halls, finding her uncle messing with his hair in front of a small mirror on the wall. "What do you think?" He let out an exaggerated yawn and his head turned. "Ah. Very nice.." He took her hand and gently kissed it "..Enchanté." Madison giggled and his hand took the corset, putting it on her. "Arms out please." Olaf placed the two ties in his hands and gently pulled them. The girl softly groaned and sucked in her stomach. "Deep breath." The strings were pulled a little tighter and then tied in a bow. Madison sighed and relaxed her stomach muscles.

"Wonderful." He looked in a mirror across the room. "I feel a little restricted." The girl replied, slightly out of breath. "It's just one night." He rubbed her shoulder. "Come..Let's get dinner started." He lightly kissed the top of her head and led her to the kitchen. On a counter was a box of pasta and a jar of tomato sauce. "Why don't you set the table? For nine." Madison nodded and took out plates and silverware from a cabinet. "Nine?" She asked unsure. "Si." He smirked as he poured the pasta into a pot of boiling water.

She carried the silverware and plates to the dining room and set the table. "Perfect!" Madison smiled but then hiccupped and clenched her teeth. The strings on the corset were digging into her lower back, leading to a sharp sting. "Ow." She whispered and quickly walked back to the kitchen. "Ah there you are." Olaf pressed his lips as he drained the hot water from the pot.

Madison filled two small bowls with the sauce and picked out five serving spoons. She then followed behind her uncle and placed the bowls in the middle of the table. There was then a knock at the door and Madison shyly walked in the other direction. "Wrong way!" He gently pulled her arm to the doorway. She gulped and hid behind him. He rolled his eyes and answered the door. A few large men walked in, greeting Olaf.

"Good evening my friend. How have you been?" A man wearing a brown hat and black jacket shook his hand. "Quite well Victor. In fact, to my surprise, I have a niece." Madison quietly hiccupped. "Oh happy news! How old is she?" Olaf reached behind his back for her hand and led her beside him. "Almost sixteen. Hard to believe it." Victor lightly smiled at the girl and took her hand. "What a charming young lady. What's your name?" She tried to calm down her breathing. "Madison, sir." She quietly spoke. "That she is." Olaf ran his index finger through her hair. "Shall we dine?"

The other guests exchanged murmurs and followed Olaf to the dining table. Madison did as well and was left with a seat between two older gentlemen, possibly in their fifties. She quickly shrugged and sat down. 'This is so uncomfortable. Being the only girl among eight grown up men.' Everyone started to serve themselves and began picking up a conversation with Olaf. 'I just hope that nothing weird happens.' Madison sighed and served herself last to be polite.

The pasta smelled delicious but her corset limited her intake of food. She took a smaller portion and quietly ate as she listened to the random conversations going on. "Pardon me ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, How old are you?" A husky voice asked the girl. Madison set down her fork and looked up, blushing. "I'm fifteen sir." He gently smiled. "Ah. Five years older than my daughter." His hand lightly touched her leg and she slightly shuttered.

Madison turned pale and looked up at the table. Her uncle was entertaining the group with a 'tragic' story about a high school break up. There were a few bottles of wine, three to be exact. 'Oh hell no.' She gulped. "Please don't." she said. But he didn't hear her over the laughter and shouting of the conversation. Just then, overhearing the man's name as Louie, he moved his hand under the table and onto her small crotch. "You'll make fine babies to your husband one day." He grinned and his hand started to rub her. She briefly widened her eyes and clenched her teeth with her mouth shut. Louie continued to talk with the rest of the guests as he caressed her. Madison tried to remain quiet and continued to eat. Olaf quickly glanced at his niece and assumed everything was fine, although she was being awfully quiet.

"Where did you find such a doll?" Another man named Roland, who sat on the left of the girl, whispered to Louie. "You gotta be quick with 'em. First come, first serve. But I'll be nice to ya. I'll split. You top and me bottom." He whispered back and winked. Madison gulped as Roland's hand touched her stomach.

A large clock had struck nine, letting out a loud and obnoxious chime. The men took back their hands as the other guests stood up. 'Thank god.' The girl sighed and quietly cleared the table.

"Have a nice night princess." Louie kissed the top of her head and left to the door as Olaf wished everyone on their way. Madison disgustedly messed up her hair and tried to hide tears as she continued to clear the table. 'Do I keep this a secret? Should I tell my uncle? The police? Mr. Poe?' She sighed and carried the plates to the sink.

The front door then shut. "My goodness how time flies!" He walked into the kitchen fixing the sleeves of his shirt. He then looked up to find his niece placing the dirty dishes in the sink. 'Am I missing something?' His eyes wandered onto the dining table. It was as if nothing happened. 'My my.' "Madison?" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her head. "Yeah?"

"You didn't have to do that." He smiled then frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Are you alright darling?" He walked over and lightly hugged her, resting her head on his chest. She sighed and a tear landed on his shirt. His thumb wiped her eyes. "Nothing. It was nothing." She deeply sighed and left to do the dishes. He smirked. "Uh uh it was something. Come here." There was a short pause.

"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed and walked to her bedroom. Olaf followed, stopping in the doorway. "They were drunk were they not?" She quickly nodded. "They were touching me too." His eyes squinted and he groaned. "I strictly said no drinking." She untied the corset, letting out a quiet sigh of relief and took a pair of pajamas out of the drawer. "Are you hurt?" She closed the bedroom door to get dressed but not all the way. Just enough to have privacy.

"Not..physically." She sighed and opened the door before laying under the bed covers. "Are you fine sleeping in here?" "Yeah I'm alright." Madison said quietly and closed her eyes but quickly opened them. "Not really. I'm sorry." He quietly hummed and held out his hand. "Don't be. Come." She stood up and fixed the bed then followed to his bedroom. The walls were a faded black and white with a grey carpet. "Mental health is just as important as physical heath."

Madison nodded. "I've always said that but no one listens to me." He put on his black pajama pants and unbuttoned his jacket, underneath was a white t-shirt. "I take it you're quite misunderstood?" She nodded. "Yeah but I don't want to bore you with my drama." He scoffed. "Well being is quite a deal in my book." "You read?" She sat on the bed." "No." He turned away, faking shame. "But I do know a troubled soul when I see one."

She shrugged and lay down under the covers, smiling. "Shall we discuss matters at another time?" His footsteps creaked against the floor behind her and slid under the covers. "Please?" She closed her eyes and softly yawned. "Certainly. Good night." He smirked, deciding to not touch her. "Night." She deeply sighed and lie on her back, turning her head towards the wall with her hands on her stomach. Olaf opened one eye but closed it as the girl was finally settled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning later came and Madison's eyes opened to a clap of thunder. "Really?" She growled and brought her knees to her stomach but shivered as she felt her uncle's hand around her waist. Olaf smiled as his eyes kept closed. Madison shut her eyes and placed her hand on top of his, letting out a small moan. Both of his eyes opened and he lightly tickled just below her collarbones. She quickly pressed her legs together and hiccupped. 'Oh my gosh..Ugh.' Madison whispered and started to pant.

Her uncle faked a groan and turned his back, taking his hand off of her. The girl bought the groan and assumed he was still sleeping. She sat up at the edge of the bed and shook her head. 'That was..nice actually.' Her fingers pinched her side. 'Get it together. What are you saying? Gah!' Madison stood up and walked to her bedroom, taking out a black long sleeved shirt and black tight jeans from the closet. She quietly passed by her uncle's bedroom on her way to shower. She closed the bathroom door and undressed. A clock above the sink read six o' clock. "Awesome!" She smiled and turned on the water.

Waking up early was also a favorite of hers. More hours in the day meant more time to do what she loved, or assisting her uncle for the time being. Honestly, she liked him. Madison felt as if she finally found someone who understood her. Olaf tiredly sat up in his bed like a corpse and then fell face first onto the covers, letting out a loud sigh. He quickly stood up and turned his head to see that Madison was already up. "Well isn't she energetic. Now where would she be this early?" He strolled out of his room and down the hallway, halting when he spotted his niece on the bed. Madison was dressed with her hair held in a ponytail by a large black flower clip. She was drawing in a sketchpad and quietly singing. "..Tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.."

"Well aren't you a ball of energy." Olaf slowly approached the girl and sat on the edge of the bed, letting his fingers run through her hair. Madison blushed as she continued to draw. "Good morning." "As to you. What is your little teen self up to at this hour?" He took her hairbrush off of the nightstand and started to fix her 'messy' straight hair. His niece sighed as the bristles slid through her bangs, causing him to lightly smiled. "Just drawing mostly." Olaf's head looked over at a rather cartoonish tiger with a flower in its mouth.

"Ah. Are you hungry?" She closed her sketchbook and tossed it to the foot of the bed. "A little." "Well let's not waste anytime shall we?" He placed the brush back on the nightstand and held out his hand. Madison stood up and placed her hand in his as he led her out the door. "Did you sleep well?" He spoke in a casual way, trying not to sound suggestive. "I did. Thanks for accompanying me." "No trouble at all." He lightly smiled. 'I hope she insists sleeping with me again. She's quite warm and cuddly, like a cat. And I'm not allergic to her.'

Olaf let go of Madison's hand as they entered the kitchen. He rose a finger and cleared his throat. "Why don't you.." There was a rather loud knock on the door, causing the girl to jump. "Must the world be so cruel?!" He obnoxiously whined and dragged himself to the front door. Madison followed while softly yawning. "Sorry." He looked though a tiny hole in the door and saw Mr. Poe standing and coughing into a small handkerchief. "What could he possibly want this early?" He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Mr. Poe. A little early to pick up the girl is it not?" He rose an eyebrow and held Madison by his side, rubbing her shoulder. "It indeed is but not the reason I'm here at the moment." "Whatever is the conflict?" He tilted his head. "It appears that three young children with some relation to you have lost their parents in a terrible fire." "Gasp! How tragic!" Olaf placed a hand on his chest and the other in his pocket.

Madison sighed and started to tear up. "For the moment, They will be put under your care." The banker explained and cleared his throat.

"Ah how ever grand is company! Send them in." Olaf clapped and held his hands together. Mr. Poe motioned his hand from outside the door. "Come in children."

A teenage boy and girl walked in with a little toddler. Madison blushed and turned to her side. Her uncle wasn't there and she rolled her eyes. "Um..Hello." The girl spoke up. She wore a black silky dress and black flat shoes. "Hi. I'm very sorry to hear about your loss." "Thank you. I'm Violet Baudelaire." Her hair was a dark brown and so were her eyes. She stood at Madison's height as well. 'Did I just find my twin?' Madison smiled. "Madison. Nice to meet you." Violet smiled back. "This is my brother Klaus." His hair was a rather shaggy brown and wore black dress pants and a black sweater. His eyes were a light blue and was slightly taller than his sister by about six inches. "How do you do?" He held out his hand and Madison shook it. "Very well thank you." She briefly smiled.

Violet curiously looked at the girl. 'Maybe she's my age.' "And this is S.." She looked down and sighed. "Oh no. Sunny?" "Ow!" Madison quietly shouted as she felt a sharp bite on her arm. "Sunny!" Klaus quickly picked up an infant with strands of blonde hair and blue eyes. A small tear left Madison's eye as she felt a few tiny drops of blood dripped to her wrist. "I'm so sorry about that. She's been having a small attitude lately." "Control your sister at once!" Madison looked up, a little irritated. "She's not venomous Mr. Poe."

He looked her with squinted eyes and she casually walked to the bathroom to get a bandage.

"Behave yourselves children." The banker left out the door and Madison walked back with her forearm wrapped with a silky bandage. "So are you his daughter?" Violet asked trying to control her sister from running off. "Sunny stop!" She let go and slowly walked to Madison, hugging her with her head at her stomach. "Baby." Sunny babbled lifting her arms and the girl picked her up, resting her head on her shoulder. "Rough beginnings I suppose." Madison sighed. "Sunny.." Klaus smiled and looked at his little sister half asleep. "Bah.." she mumbled and looked at the wall as Madison slowly moved back and forth.

"Hello..hello..hello.." Olaf leaned on a balcony and smiled at the young crowd. "Déjà vu." Madison mocked in his tone and shut her eyes, but opened them as she turned around. "Welcome to my beloved home.." He scaled the staircase. "..I am your beloved Count Olaf." Olaf smiled as he eyed them and Madison hid her bandaged arm behind her back. "You must be.." "Violet and Sunny." "Klaus, sir." They quickly introduced themselves.

Olaf landed eyes on Violet and took her hand. "Enchanté." "Hello." She spoke quietly and blushed. "Eheh." He looked at Madison confused. "Why is my niece holding your sister?" "Sh.." She started but Klaus took his sister back. Sunny started to cry and Madison shrugged, taking her back. "..e wanted some attention." "I think she likes you." Violet smiled, rubbing her sister's head.

"Charming.." He hummed and headed towards the staircase, turning his head and pointing his finger to Madison. "A word..If you will." She shuttered a little and turned to Violet and Klaus with an unsure look. "It's fine. Take her with you." Klaus nodded and the girl followed up to the second floor.

Olaf turned his head, noticing the toddler still in her arms. He smirked and looked into Madison's eyes. She gulped and quietly spoke up, trying not to wake Sunny. "What's up?" "Well.." He cleared his throat and purposely coughed. "As you are much aware, there are only two bedrooms. I'm not sure all four of you can fit there." The girl nodded. "I'll move my stuff just as soon as Sunny falls asleep." Madison looked down at her shoulder and shrugged. "Or perhaps now." She walked past him to get her things.

He turned as she left and gave a sly smile. "Oh the innocence of the human nature." Madison reached the bedroom and Sunny lifted her head, wanting to get down. "Well hello sleepy head." The girl smiled and put her on the bed. She walked over to the closet and took her clothes off the hangers, placing them in her suitcase. Sunny hugged her leg. "Ieek." Meaning "I'm sorry." Of course the girl didn't understand and slightly smiled as she put her underclothes in the case. Madison picked up her sketch pad and tossed it in. "Like nothing ever happened. Let's go We're moving." Madison giggled and wheeled her luggage to Olaf's room, placing it in a corner. "Life's too short to hang clothes." Sunny tugged her pant leg. "Uns."

She motioned her arms up for Madison to hold her. "You little attention hog." She picked her up and walked down the stairs to meet back up with Violet and Klaus.

"..and then you place the screw inside of the cube." Violet told her brother. "Ah now I get it." He looked up as footsteps came closer. "Oh hi Mad..Can I call you Maddie?" "Sure. No problem." She smiled and Sunny giggled. "Smakk." "I think she's hungry." Violet took her from Madison's arms. "Is she picky at all? Any allergies?" "She doesn't like meat. Allergies are shellfish and pineapple. She has huge weakness for sweets." Klaus explained.

"Don't we all have a weakness for sugar and candy?" Madison giggled, as did Violet. "My treat. I'll be right back." "That's awfully nice of you. Thank you." Klaus lightly smiled. She smiled back and quietly closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl passed a rather pristine house and glanced at a woman watering some indoor plants. The lady looked up and smiled at the girl. The streets were mostly silent aside from the occasional honking and sirens of vehicles. "It's quiet. Too quiet." Madison joked as she entered the candy shop. She had been here many times before but the place was like heaven on earth to her. Jelly beans of all colors of the rainbow and numerous flavors of taffy, lollipops, and cotton candy. Her mouth began to water just smelling the aroma of chocolate.

"Not here for just me." She reminded herself and picked out ten lollipops along with a medium sized bag of small chocolate hearts. "That should last a few days." Madison smiled and approached the register, setting down the candy. "A little too prone for cavities aren't we?" The cashier smirked and rung up the sweets. "I'm sharing with friends." "Heheh alright. Total is twenty dollars and fifty nine cents." Madison set twenty-five on the counter and took the bag holding the candy. "Keep the change." She smiled. "Why thank you. Have a good day now." The man smiled and waved as she left.

Madison smiled back and turned her head as she walked up the street. She soon approached the house and slowly opened the door to find the teens on the floor training Sunny on how to walk. Violet turned her head and smiled. "Hey. I'm back." Madison walked over set the bag on a coffee table and took out four lollipops, handing them out. "Thank you." Klaus smiled. "Thanks Maddie." Violet smiled as well and looked down at her sister with a lolli already in her mouth. "Sunny, What do you say?" Sunny looked up to her and mumbled a "Tank vu".

"Hehe close enough." Madison nodded and smiled. She looked up at the clock. Ten thirty. "Oh." Klaus started then scratched the back of his head. "Your uncle wanted to speak with you in the observatory." "Alright. I'll be back in a bit." Madison stood up and walked up past the bedrooms, up a small flight of stairs. Olaf was standing near a cluttered table and gazing out a rather large window. "Hi." She took the lollipop out of her mouth and lightly smiled. "Anything I can help with?" He turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "Did I give you permission to walk to the sweet shop?"

The girl quickly looked down and blushed. "No. But I wanted to do a favor." Olaf kept silent for a moment and lightly poked her forehead. "What am I ever going to do with a young rebel such as yourself? Are you aware that actions have consequences?" He stood her against a wall. Madison looked up and quickly nodded, her heart beating a little faster. "Well then, your behavior will not go unpunished. This way." She followed him to an empty section of the room.

"Now a little bird told me you're quite experienced in organizing." Madison let out a sigh of relief and decided to joke a little. "Gasp!" She backed up and gripped onto a section of the wall. "I didn't do it!"

He smirked and walked closer. "Shall I display the evidence?" She shook her head and sighed. "The objective?" He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "That empty table right there.." He directed with his finger. "..I want in that corner and those papers organized with this." He picked up a rather large folder. The girl nodded and lifted the table and set it in a corner. 'Child labor haha.' Madison smiled and opened the folder. There were tabs already labeled as such and the girl went through the papers, sorting them into three piles.

Olaf left the observatory to find the whereabouts of the Baudelaires. Madison sighed and started to tear up a little as she organized the papers. She missed her puppy. It's not like she hated staying here, but she kind of missed home. Not that this was completely unbearable, but her uncle made her rather uncomfortable. The way he touched her from time to time, his rather stalkish ways. Madison turned her head towards the door as she finished sorting the papers. She carried the folder towards the corner of the room and set it in the middle of the table before making her way down the staircase.

"Only a few more days." She sighed and roamed the halls looking for Violet. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she shrieked. "Maddie, It's me." She sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry I startled you." "It's alright. What's up?" "My sister was looking for you. She's in the kitchen." "Oh okay. Thanks Klaus." She hurried there to find Violet standing near the sink. "Hey what's up?" Madison walked closer and she turned her head, looking a little pale in the face. "Hi Maddie." Madison frowned. "Are you alright? Here." She pulled out a chair and sat her down.

"What's going on?" "I feel sick." Violet replied in a rather quiet voice. "Do you have a fever? Flu? Sinus infection?" "Maddie, It's not that. It's.." There was a short pause. "Oh.." She turned to the side then looked back. "How old are you?" "Fourteen." Madison slowly nodded and held her hand. "I'll be right back." She let go and hurried to her, well Olaf's, bedroom and scavenged through her suitcase. "I could have sworn I.." She came across a few yellow wrappers and quickly grabbed them. "Yes!" Little did she know that her uncle was asleep and he groaned smiling. "I'll have you my darling." He murmured quite clearly and Madison hurried out, heading back to the kitchen.

Madison handed the three sanitary pads to Violet. "I'll head to the drug store tomorrow to pick up some more." Violet quickly stood up and lightly hugged the girl. "I always wondered what it's like to have an older sister." She smiled. "Well I'm fifteen. Do you want to be my younger 'sister'?" Madison smiled and let her arms go. "Sure." Violet giggled and hurried to the bathroom. "Cool. I have a little sister." She quietly clapped and smiled, unaware her uncle stood in the doorway. "Finished the task I presume?" He smiled and Madison quietly screamed, turning around with a hand over her heart. "Y.." She cleared her throat. "..Yes. I did."

"Ah how delightful. You are capable of following directions." Olaf walked closer to her and put his hand on his shoulders, looking into her eyes. Madison felt a little sick to her stomach and gulped. "Do you need anything else?" He lightly squeezed her shoulders and rose an eyebrow. "Stand against that wall." He pointed and let go of her shoulders. Madison hiccupped and slowly backed up towards the wall. "Closer.." She nervously did so with her back against wall. Her scared eyes met his and she started to pant with her mouth closed. "Has your mother ever taught you the concept of gender roles?" Olaf slowly walked towards his niece and lifted her arms above her head.

"Stop." Madison winced and started to tear up. His lips softly kissed her forehead. "Oh no my dear. Not until I'm satisfied." He whispered as his hot breath hit her neck. She growled and fidgeted her hips, trying to free herself. But the harder she tried, the stronger Olaf's grip became. "I will not tolerate your insolence." He turned her head to face him and stroked his finger down her cheek. "Do you understand me?" A few tears fell down Madison's face and she gulped. "Yes." She panted and closed her eyes. "How reluctant." He grinned and sat her down on the floor, feeling her stomach and separating her legs. Madison groaned and briefly opened her eyes, 'What the hell is wrong with him? I'm like twenty-five years younger than he is! Incest is so gross, but what do I do?'

"You're awfully tight.." He smirked and lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach. Madison quickly freed herself and backed out of the kitchen. "Get away from me." She scowled and walked into the dining room. He glared at her and stood up, walking after her. She ran into the unoccupied bathroom and locked the door, sitting in the bathtub and huddled into a ball. Madison started to shake and wiped her eyes. Her makeup was completely smudged but she didn't care. There was a knock at the door and she didn't respond. Instead she tried to open the bathroom window to escape, but it wouldn't budge. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She groaned. There was another knock and then a voice.

"Madison.." A shiver slipped down her spine and she gulped, hiding behind a counter. 'Thank you for being so small.' "Count Olaf. May Violet, Sunny, Maddie and I walk down to the pizza parlor for dinner?" Klaus asked innocently. The girl was too scared to speak up. Almost instantly he replied yes and reached into his pocket, handing the boy thirty dollars. "Madison is quite tired and is upstairs resting." He spoke a casual lie. "Be home by nine thirty alright?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Yes sir. Thank you." He nodded and met his sisters at the front door, closing the door behind him.

"Should we wait for Maddie?" Violet faced her brother. Sunny started to cry. "What's wrong Sunny?" Klaus picked her up and she reached the door and slowly opened it, ending her crying. She motioned her brother to put her down. "What's gotten into you? First you're hungry and now you're not." Violet said and looked up to find Count Olaf walking down the hall and sat in his chair in the living room. "She'll be out." He grinned and closed his eyes. 'Out? He said she was asleep.' Klaus narrowed his eyes and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. 'It's Klaus. Follow me outside.' He quietly walked to the bathroom and slid the note under the door.

Madison washed off her eyeliner and reapplied it, still shaking a little. There was a little swipe underneath the door and she turned her head, bending down and picking up the note. She scratched her head and tried to open the window again. It actually did and she smiled. "Yes!" She shouted in a whisper and found a pen on the floor. 'Meet me out front.' She slid the paper back under and squeezed her tiny frame out the window. "Ow." She slowly shook her body out of the sill and lifted it a little more to free her head. "Great. Now what?" She hung onto the ledge and looked down. To her surprise, Violet was on the ground setting up a small ladder. Madison closed the window and quickly climbed down, hugging her and softly crying.

"You're a lifesaver." She let go and put on her boots Klaus brought out. Violet smiled and set the ladder back on the lawn. "You too Klaus. Thank you." "Actually. It was all Sunny." "Huh?" Madison tilted her head and the toddler smiled. "It's true. After we walked out the door, she started crying. My brother picked her up and she stopped once the door was opened." Sunny gently hugged her and Madison held her in her arms. "Sunny, You're the greatest." She smiled. "Come on. Let's leave before he finds us."


	6. Chapter 6

The four walked down to the pizza parlor and Violet held Madison's hand while Klaus held his sister's. They walked in and a waiter brought over a high chair for Sunny. Klaus ordered a medium cheese pizza and cleared his throat. "Do you like to read Maddie?" "I sometimes do. I mostly draw and write." She shrugged but lightly smiled. "Cirk." Sunny babbled. "Sunny said it would be great if you could read to her." Violet smiled. "If I'm correct, There is a bookshop down the street. Perhaps we can go tomorrow." Madison suggested. "Want to come Klaus?" "Sure. I was looking for a new book on engineering." "Cool."

The pizza arrived and Violet cut up a slice in small bites for her sister. "Sunny, Use your fork please." Klaus wiped her mouth and put a slice on his plate, as did everyone else at the table. "Hey Maddie?" "Yeah?" "I have a question." Violet coughed a little and wiped her mouth with a napkin. " "Fire away." Madison smiled. "Do you have a favorite music artist?" She shrugged but smiled. "Oh wow. My list goes on and on. Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne, Slipknot.." "I love Avril Lavigne! She's so cute!"

"I know right! Especially in her video 'Hello Kitty'. Though it didn't make that much sense." Violet nodded and they both giggled. One hour had past and the four almost finished the pizza. Sunny wiped her mouth with a napkin and the waitress walked over with the bill. "Shall we save the rest for later?" Klaus stood up and set the money on the table. "Sure. Why not?" Violet closed the box and picked it up while Klaus held his baby sister. "What time it is?" Klaus looked at his watch and squinted a little.

"Time we all started to head home." A deep voice said behind Madison and she hiccupped, rushing next to Klaus. "I was beginning to worry about you children. The streets can be quite unforgivable at nightfall." He opened the parlor door and gestured the teens out. They reluctantly did so and he opened the back door of the car. Madison went to get in but Olaf tightly grabbed her wrist. The others got in a little nervous, Violet especially. She looked up and watched the girl in the passenger seat. It was easy to tell she was scared. Madison was shaking a little and her skin turned a sick pale. Olaf started the car and sighed. "Have you children had enough to eat?" "We have thank you." Klaus replied in a forcefully polite way.

"Excellent. I can't simply have you children go hungry." He parked in front of his house and walked past the back door but opened Madison's. She gulped but stepped out and followed the kids to the porch. Olaf followed and gently touched the back of his niece's neck before opening the door. Madison quietly shrieked and started to feel her heart race. "Well it's getting pretty late. Time for bed." Klaus set the pizza box on a coffee table and somewhat agreed. He picked up Sunny and went upstairs. Violet decided to stay with the girl, although she knew that probably wasn't the best idea.

Olaf raised an eyebrow and look at the her. "Violet. Are you not tired my dear? Not feeling so well?" Violet felt a knot in her stomach but replied in a clear voice. "I'm a little light headed actually." "Ah I see. Well the cupboard above the sink has quite the cure for that." "I'm a little lost. How do you get to the kitchen?"

He narrowed his eyes but then stopped. "That's why you have siblings you silly thing." He poked her forehead. "But.." He turned her towards the staircase and gently pushed her, lightly chuckling. He looked over to Madison and his smile dropped. She gulped and tried to move, but her feet felt glued to the floor. "Aren't you a clever one." Olaf grinned, barring his teeth and slipped a finger down her cheek. She hiccupped and started to pant. "Wh..What do want with me?" Her eyes started to water.

"I've grown ever so lonely over the years." He dramatically sighed and 'wiped' his eyes. Olaf gripped her shoulders and kneeled down to her. "I now ask with sincerest empathy for you to become my beloved wife." 'I swear to god. This man needs some professional help.' "That's incest. My parents would never appr..." He placed a finger on lips, hushing her.

Her uncle stood up and brought her against him, letting out a scoff. "You're just as excited as I am." His hand slipped under her shirt and rubbed her back. "You and I, happily wed.." Madison started to tremble at his words. "..Laying by the fire.." Olaf's fingers unhooked her bra and slipped the straps off of her shoulders. Madison gulped and started to shake. "..Teaching our son to walk." The girl started crying and hid her face against his brown jacket. "There there."

He lifted her head smiling and cleared her eyes. "You must be tired. Come." Madison felt..lost. 'This can't be real. Why the hell would my parents leave me here with this..this..sadistic creep? I feel so stupid. How could I have been so blind?' The Baudelaires were fast asleep and Olaf pulled his niece's arm, leading her to his bedroom and closing the door. Madison quickly fixed her bra and nervously sighed. "Undress." He folded his arms, staring at her. "It's almost twenty degrees out!" She scowled. He nodded, pretending to care what she was saying.

"Shall I instead?" His stare turned into a sly smile and Madison gulped. She obediently took off her top and let it drop to the ground, exposing her black bra. "Oh my.." Olaf walked over to his niece and placed his hands at her hips. "..Aren't you something." He lightly kissed above her belly button. "Stop!" Madison freed herself and started to cry. "I simply can not and will not have such beauty go to waste." He narrowed his eyes. Madison backed up but fell onto the bed. Olaf quietly laughed and got on top of her. "Stop it!" She cried and started to squirm. His cold fingers traced around her navel. The girl softly groaned. "Ugh. Stop!"

"Shh..Don't talk." He whispered and kissed her on the lips, but she turned her head and forcefully got onto her feet. "Freedom of speech." Madison replied in a smart aleck tone and grabbed her shirt off the ground. Olaf chuckled and meet her eyes. "You're quite stubborn aren't you?" She sighed and quickly walked out the door. He paced behind her and she again hurried to the bathroom and locked it. "Oh aren't you wise." He said, but not loud enough to wake the Baudelaires. Madison reached into her pocket and dialed Mr. Poe's number. She sat in the bathtub and hiccupped. "Please pick up..Please pick up.."

"Hello. This is Arthur Poe." "Hi. It's Madison." She tried to say in a clear voice. "Ah yes Maddie. How are you doing dear?" So many thoughts were running through her head. 'If I leave, What about Violet? She might be in danger too. If I don't stay, He might really hurt me. Ugh. Why is life so cruel?' "Mr. Poe, Can you please pick me up? I'm scared." Her voice became less steady and she put her shirt back on. "Scared? Did you have a nightmare of some sort?" "My uncle is stalking me and uncomfortably touching me. I want to go home." She started to tear up and quietly sniffled. There was a small pause.

"What? That's completely uncalled for. I'll be right over." He hung up and Madison sighed. 'Please hurry.' She gulped. Olaf grinned as he replayed the conversation in his head and walked down the staircase, strolling over to a reclining chair and making himself comfortable. Madison quietly walked over to the door, but didn't open it. "Mom, Dad, I want to go home." She whimpered and buried her hands in her face. A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door. "Ah.." Olaf set down a paper and stood up, licking his hand to fix his hair. He walked over to the door and gladly opened it.

"Mr. Poe. How delightful to find you here at.." He looked over at a clock on the wall. "..twelve thirty in the mor.." "Where is the girl?" He spoke adamantly and folded his arms. Madison sighed at the sound of the banker's voice and she opened the bathroom door, slowly walking down the stairs. Olaf looked at her 'relieved' and tilted his head. "What are you doing up?" She ran over to Mr. Poe and hid behind him. Violet, being a light sleeper, woke up from the commotion downstairs and leaned over to the balcony. "Violet?" Madison whispered. She hurried down the stairs to hug the girl. Madison tightly hugged her and sighed.

"Count Olaf, I heard that you have been engaging in inappropriate activity with this girl here." Olaf faked a laugh. "I certainly have not. I would never harm.." He separated the girls and petted Madison's head. "..such a sweet and innocent child." Madison growled at him and then looked at the banker, tearing up again. Mr. Poe cleared his throat and gestured the girl to come forward. "Count Olaf, You are no longer in custody of the Baudelaire children, Madison included. For their sake and wellbeing. Violet, Please go find your siblings." "Yes sir." She quietly walked back up the stairs to wake her brother and sister. Madison followed to get her suitcase. "I will notify her parents about this immediately." The banker scratched his head and frowned.

Madison grabbed her suitcase and stood by the other room. She was so relieved that she was getting out of here. Klaus tiredly walked out holding a yawning Sunny in his arms. Violet picked up the bag of left over candy and lead everyone down the stairs. Mr. Poe looked at them with a straight face. "What's going on Mr. Poe?" Klaus asked sleepily and Sunny cooed. "Well children, It appears that Count Olaf will no longer be your guardian. I myself have decided to adopt you." Violet sighed in relief and held Madison's hand. "Mr. Poe.." Olaf cleared his throat and put his arm around his shoulder. "..with all due respect, If you were to give me another chance, I can prove my self-worth. Cross my heart and hope to die." Madison looked at the banker and quickly shook her head.

"No. I will not have it. Come children." Klaus followed out the door, then Violet, then Madison. Her 'uncle' smirked as she passed and closed the door. The banker put her suitcase in the trunk and had the Baudelaires sit in the backseat while Madison sat in the front. Mr. Poe started the car and drove down the street. The girl was exhausted from all she had been through. Minor assualt, sneaking out, disturbing ideals of marriage and children, figuring out what's selfish and what was right.

She sighed and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep within five minutes. Mr. Poe glimpsed over and felt her forehead before pulling into his driveway. He unlocked the car and lightly shook the girl's shoulder. Madison softly whimpered and he sighed. The banker gently picked her up and carried her inside to a rather large bedroom. He laid the girl on a bed and covering her with a red plaid blanket.

Violet looked over at her and started to tear up herself. "Oh Violet. Don't you start crying too." Klaus rubbed her back with his other hand. "Maddie is just tired darling. I'll show you to your room, come on." The three followed and were shown to a medium-sized room with a bed with another pulled out under it. There was also a small crib for Sunny. "Thank you Mr. Poe. We really appreciate it." He nodded. "Anything for you four. Get some sleep. It's almost two in the morning." He smiled and closed the door before locking the front door. He sighed and unbuttoned his jacket and took off his shoes. The banker went to his bedroom and tiredly laid down, later falling asleep. Violet put her sister in the crib and rested down on the top bed. "Night Klaus." She yawned. There was no response other than a small snore.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came with a rather coincidental thunderstorm. Violet softly yawned and sat up, turning her head towards a small radio clock. Eight fifty four. "Wow. I'd never thought I'd say this but yay it's morning." She giggled and stood up. Her brother stretched and lifted his head. "Morning sis. What time is it?" He yawned and rose to his feet. "It's almost nine." Sunny slowly sat up and started to giggle with her hand in her mouth. Klaus walked over and picked her up. "Morning Sunny." He sat her on the lower bed and lightly smiled. "Baba." She babbled and rested her hand in his lap. Klaus sighed and rubbed her head. "I'll be right back." Violet got up and walked out the door.

She briefly explored her new home and came across the room where Madison was sleeping. She found Mr. Poe sitting on the edge of the bed and slowly rubbing her leg. Madison was lying under the covers with a damp cloth on her forehead, still asleep. Violet slowly walked over and the banker looked up at her. "Good morning Violet. How did you sleep?" He quietly spoke up.

"Is Maddie okay?" She started to tear up a little. "She's fine. Was shaking a little last night." The girl nodded and knelt down next to her, lightly holding her hand. Madison's skin was quite cold. Her eyes slowly opened and looked around the room confused. "What happened? Where am I?" She sighed and closed her eyes. The banker removed the cloth and cleared his throat. "Ah. Good morning Maddie. You were shivering in your sleep. It was quite chilly last night. I didn't want you to come down with a cold." She blushed and slowly sat up, softly smiling. "Oh. Thank you." "Mr. Poe, May I speak to Maddie in private?" Violet stood up and curled her hair with her finger. "Of course my dear. Breakfast will be waiting on the kitchen table." He stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Violet turned her head to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Morning." "Good morning." She started to tear up a little and put her arms around the teen. Madison widened her eyes at first then accepted the hug. "Are you feeling sick again Violet?" Her hand moved up and down her back. "I was so worried about you." Violet said softly and hugged her tighter. Madison sighed and patted her back. "I'm fine. I promise. Let's go get some breakfast. Sis." She winked and Violet smiled. Together, they held hands and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm glad we met." Madison smiled and looked at her. "Me..too." The fourteen year old forced a small smile. "You alright?" Violet gently kissed Madison on the lips and sighed, leaving the fifteen year old speechless. "I.." "I'm..I'm so sorry. I thought you were my real sister." She spoke in a whisper and blushed. "..that was..nice actually." "Maddie..I..I didn't mean that. I'm really sorry." "It's fine. Come on." Violet was so confused. 'Why did I do that? Was I upset? Concerned? Worried?' She gulped.

Mr. Poe was in the kitchen setting down five small bowls of oatmeal with fresh blueberries on top. Klaus was sitting in a chair with Sunny on his lap, bouncing her up and down and listening to her giggle. "We'll talk later." Madison motioned her right hand to drop the subject. "Ah there you both are. Everything going smoothly?" "Yes sir. Thank you." Madison nodded and sat down on a pull out bench beside Violet. The teens began to eat, as did Mr. Poe. "Mr. Poe?" He coughed into a napkin and cleared his throat . "Yes Klaus? What is it?" "Can we stop by the library today? I'm looking for some new books on engineering." The banker checked his watch and scratched the back of his head. "I do have to stop by the bank..The library is only a few minutes away..Yes. I don't see why not." He nodded and Klaus smiled, as did Madison and Violet.

"Thank you sir." Klaus picked up his bowl and placed it to the sink. "You need a bath Sunny." She started to cry and her brother quickly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "Alrighty my dears. The bank doesn't open until one so you are free to go until then." Madison and Violet sat up and put their bowls in the sink as well before walking back to Madison's bedroom. The fifteen year old went over to make the bed and looked up. "Violet? Are you okay? I'm worried about you." She looked up and blushed. "I..meant it." "Meant what?" Madison set the pillows. "When..." She started to tear up. "..I kissed you."

Madison blushed as well. "Wh.." "I didn't really have a female figure in my life besides my mom. You're very nice and I like that you accept me for who I am." There was a short pause. "I like you too. In fact, You are my only friend besides my dog." Violet closed the door and looked at the girl. There was a sense of tension in her eyes and Madison walked over to her, softly clearing her throat. "Quick?" She nodded and their lips softly met. The fifteen year old lifted the girl's arms above her head and kissed her a little rougher, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. "Oh my gosh..Maddie, I want more." Violet said in an anxious whisper. "No more than this." Madison shook her head. "Maddie..please." She looked up, a little tired. "What more do you want?" Madison sighed.

"Touch me.." Violet sighed and sat on the floor. Madison heavily sighed and looked at her. "Alright, you have to keep quiet okay?" She nodded and Madison slowly lifted her dress. "Shh..close your eyes." Violet did so and sighed. Madison's hand slowly rubbed the girl's stomach and watched as her chest rose and fell. Her fingers then moved down onto her crotch. She let out a quiet grunt.

"Maddie..please..make..me.." "Violet, no. I'm serious." She started to tear up. "Stop." Madison rolled her eyes and stood her up. "We're far too young to take part in things like that. There is no need to get upset over something like this." Madison rested the girl's head on the pillows and covered her with a white blanket, rubbing her forehead. "You're just tired. Get some rest."

Violet sighed and let out a small hiccup before closing her eyes. Madison gently kissed her on the chest. "Shh.." Madison fiddled with the girl's hair and slowly rubbed her leg. Violet unsteady sighed and closed her eyes. Madison sighed in exhaustion and stood up, walking out of the room and closing it behind her. She quickly slapped herself on the cheek but smiled when Sunny walked over to her and raised her hands to be picked up. "Well you smell fresh." The girl giggled and held the toddler in her arms. "Let Violet sleep." The girl carried her to the living room and sat on the sofa. "There you are. You two are like magnets." Klaus laughed and walked down the staircase. "Opposites attract I suppose." Madison shrugged and smiled. Sunny put her hand in her mouth and babbled. "Agah." "Cute. Have you seen my sister? Other sister?" He walked over to a nearby bookshelf and scanned through it. Madison tried to think of the best response but struggled. She sighed and opened her mouth.

"Right here." Violet slowly walked down the staircase. Her hair was neatly brushed and she smelled fresh as well. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. What's up?" "Oh." Klaus turned his head and half smiled. "Well It's almost time to go. I wanted to make sure you were awake." His sister nodded and Madison went upstairs to shower as well. Meanwhile Violet was sitting next to Sunny on the couch and humming a short tune. "What kind of books are you looking for?" Klaus asked and sat down in a reading chair. "Probably a book on cooking. It would be fun to try something new." "Cookie!" Sunny clapped. "You had a lot of sweets yesterday. We'll see." Violet giggled and Madison walked down wearing a long sleeved black laced top with a grey cami underneath and dark black jeans. "Someone say cookies?" Madison smiled and sat in another chair.

"That's a cute top." Violet's eyes looked at the girl's visible arms, shoulders, and chest through the lace. "Thanks. It was the only one available in extra small." She smiled and looked at Klaus. 'Why did I say that? Crap.' Mr. Poe put on his hat and jacket. "Come along children. No time to lose." They all stood up and followed the banker out to the car. Madison sat in the front with Mr. Poe and the Baudelaires sat in the backseat. He started the car and drove a good ten minutes to the bank. Mr. Poe parked the car and opened the door. "Alrighty. I'll be five minutes." He hurried into the front door of the bank. Madison closed her eyes and fell back onto the seat.

"Hey Maddie?" She opened her eyes and turned her head. "Yeah Klaus?" "Can you hold Sunny for a minute?" Madison smiled and picked her up. "Heheh sure." Klaus quickly got out of the car and knelt down in the grass. "What are you doing?" Violet tilted her head. He picked up a small bug with his finger and put it in his hand. "I found a caterpillar." "Aww how cute." "Really cute." Klaus returned to the car with the insect on his arm. Mr. Poe came back and set a folder of papers on the floor. "Mr. Poe I found a caterpillar. A gypsy moth." The banker started the car and smiled. "Are you thinking of becoming an entomologist?"

Klaus remembered before Sunny was born he was fascinated with bugs. What they ate, where they lived, their stages of life. However, His interest seemed to decrease when he was almost nine due to tougher school classes and helping to care for Sunny. He shrugged. "Actually yes. I'm quite interested." The caterpillar inched onto Violet's hand. The car stopped and the door opened. "Alright children. Come on. The books aren't going to read themselves." Mr. Poe smiled and opened the library door. Violet let the insect go in the grass and the kids followed.

"Wow. This place is bigger that I remember." Madison looked around in shock. The building had added two more floors and ten new shelves of media aside from just fifteen. "You can each pick out two books. I'll be on the adults floor." Their faces lit up. "Thank you Mr. Poe." The banker coughed into a small napkin and walked off. "Dhuck." Sunny pointed to a poster with a duck wearing reading glasses. "Yes that's a duck." Klaus smiled. "Can Sunny stay with you guys? I'm going to look for the studies section." "Sure no problem. Good luck finding it." Violet smiled and picked up the toddler. "Let's see if we can find a book on animals." The girls walked through the halls and Madison stopped. "I'll meet you in the kid's section."

Violet turned and nodded. "Got it." "Ok. Lauren Kate." Her eyes scanned through the fictional novels and finally came across Torment, the second story in the Fallen series. "Yes! Yes yes!" Madison jumped up and down and immediately picked it up and started to read the first page.

"Finding everything alright, Miss?" A British voice questioned behind her. She shook a little and turned around. "Yes sir. Thank you." She squinted her eyes at the man's features and froze. His face was similar to her uncle's except his eyes were blue instead of brown, his white hair was a longer black, and he wore black thick glasses. He was dressed like some kind of professor. "Just grand. All adventures can be found inside a good book." He smiled.

"Indeed." Madison left but her arm was yanked back. Her body was pressed against his. "Don't think I'm going to let you go. You will be mine." His hand made its way up her top and under her bra. Olaf's, or 'Professor James Gonzolas' as it said on his name tag, hand roughly squeezed her right breast. Madison tried not to cry as his hand covered her mouth. "I'm awfully hungry too." He smiled and then scowled, letting her go.

Professor Gonzolas turned the corner and walked over to a group of people. Madison gulped and ran over to the kid's section to find Violet reading a book about farm animals to Sunny. "Hey." "Hey. Did you find a book?" "Sure did. I was waiting for this one." She held up Torment. "Cool." Violet smiled. Sunny started to stand up, dancing a little. "Do you have to go to the bathroom Sunny?" She slowly nodded. "Alright come on." Madison followed into the girl's room and leaned against the wall, waiting. The two then walked out and washed their hands. "Use soap Sunny." "Ahkah."

Violet turned around at Madison, seeing her nervous expression in the mirror. "You okay?" She started to tear up. "No." "What happened?" "My uncle cornered me. He's disguised as a bookworm." Violet sat Sunny on the counter and locked the bathroom door before tightly hugging the girl. "Will a kiss help?" Madison nodded and Violet led her to a corner out of Sunny's view. Their lips softly met and Violet held the girl's arms at her side. The fourteen year old slipped her free hand under the girl's shirt and onto her stomach, slowly rubbing it. Madison let out a soft moan and sunk to the floor. "Thanks.." She sighed. "..I feel better now." "Anything for you sis." Violet winked and helped her up. Madison went to get Sunny and Violet unlocked the bathroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus was walking down the halls and turned his head. "Hey." "Hey. Did you find your book?" His sister half smiled. "Yep!" He smiled and held up a copy of Solar Energy Engineering by Soteris A. Kalogiru and Entomology by Credric Gillot. "Cool!" Madison smiled. "Did you guys find anything?" "I found an animal book for Sunny and a book on cooking for myself." "A sequel to my favorite series." "Ah there you children are." Mr. Poe walked over and cleared his throat. "Ready to check out?" They nodded. "Yep. We're all set."

"Wonderful." Madison took out the five dollar retail fee from her pocket since she didn't have a library card. "I'll cover it Maddie. Save it." The banker replied. She blushed but smiled. "Thank you." The four followed down a long hallway. Violet's eyes wandered around the place and stopped as she saw a rather intelligent looking man standing at the front desk. "Is that Olaf?" She whispered to Madison. "Yes. I can tell it is. Don't say anything." She nodded. "Good afternoon sir. Find everything alright?" Professor Gonzolas greeted. Mr. Poe, with a weak ability to memorize faces, nodded. "Yes. Thank you." The teens placed their books on top of the desk next to the banker's. "What charming kids. Are they yours?" He asked as he checked out each book. "These three, Yes." Mr. Poe motioned with his hand. "Ah wonderful. The total is thirty dollars and fifty cents." The banker handed over the exact amount and the children gathered their books.

"Enjoy your books children." The professor smiled and Violet and Madison flinched. "Thank you sir." Klaus unsurely spoke up and followed the rest out the door.

Mr. Poe unlocked the car and everyone got in. "Thank you Mr. Poe." Madison smiled. "Oh you're quite welcome." He started the car and drove back home. Twenty minutes past and the banker parked the car. "Alrighty, Everybody out." The teens followed into the house and smiled. "Are you going to read in the living room?" Violet nodded. "Yes sir." "Very well. I have some work to do in my office." He walked up the staircase and closed a door.

The kids all found a comfortable spot on the couches and floor and began to read. "Violet?" Klaus spoke up. "Yeah?" She looked up from her book. "Did..Did that librarian look familiar to you?" "Yes. That was Olaf." Madison cleared her throat and took a pillow from the couch and rested her stomach on it. "How did you know?" Madison felt a little nauseous. "Maddie? What happened?" Klaus asked seriously.

She didn't respond and started to tear up, laying on her back with her head on the pillow. The room started to spin. "Klaus, Go get a warm wash cloth." Violet looked at him and he nodded. "You're fine." She held the girl's hand. "I don't..want to have his children." She whispered and closed her eyes. Violet shivered. "He really said that?" "Yes." Klaus came back and placed the cloth on her forehead. "Was it something I said? I'm so sorry." "It wasn't." The girl sighed. There was a short pause.

"He wants me." "What?" Klaus almost shouted. "I was cornered last night about becoming his future bride and a mother." "That's disgusting." Violet scowled. "Does Mr. Poe know about this?" "Yes Klaus. That's why you were sent here with me."

Madison's skin became very cold and she slowly opened her eyes. Sunny crawled over and started to pat her stomach. "Baby?" The teens turned to their sister in shock. "No Sunny. No baby." Madison gulped and slowly sat up. "Don't mention this to Mr. Poe. I don't want to bother him about this again. Klaus?" She turned her head. He was silent for a minute and quickly nodded. "Violet?" She teared up a little but then nodded as well. Madison stood up and sighed. "Okay...Okay." The girl walked over to the bathroom.

Violet sighed and went back to reading. "Why did our parents do this to us?" "Violet!" "Klaus. If they were still here, We wouldn't be in this situation." She sighed and cleared her face. "I'm sorry. I was just stressed out." Klaus hugged his sister and sighed. "We'll find a way out. I promise." He let go and the banker walked out if his office.

"Are you children enjoying your books?" Madison wiped her face and left the bathroom, joining the Baudelaires. "Yes. I found a new cherry pie recipe." Mr. Poe smiled at Violet. "Ah. The culinary arts. How nice. Speaking of which, it's almost dinner time. Would you children like to.."

There was a rather loud knock at the door and Madison started to tremble. "..order Chinese?" He continued as he walked over to the front of the house. "Sure. Thank you." Violet forced a smile. Madison hid behind a small bookshelf and started pant. 'Why can't I just go home?' The Baudelaires innocently continued to read, but kept their ears open. Mr. Poe coughed into a small tissue and opened the door.

"Greetings. I'm Gregory Fitch. My fellow co-workers and I are happy to announce our newest location for Mass. Pizza Restaurant just up the road." A monotone voice smiled and held a stack of paper menus. Madison tightly shut her eyes and slowly looked behind the bookcase. The man had shaggy black hair and wore the required uniform of a red polo shirt, white tennis shoes, and light kaki pants. She quickly leaned behind the case and started to quietly tear up. "Ah. How nice." Mr. Poe smiled and took the brochure from his hand. "How long have you been around?" Violet looked up to the man and scowled. His facial features were the same except for black eyeliner, making him look in his early thirties. She quickly looked around and started to panic. Madison was nowhere in sight. "The first business was opened in nineteen eighty-eight. Approximately twenty-eight years. Time flies too quickly." 'Gregory' leaned in the doorway.

"That it does..That it does." The banker nodded and Violet quietly tore off a strip of paper out of a notebook and wrote 'It's Olaf. Stay here. I'm going to look for Maddie.' She folded up the paper like a bookmark and placed it under the next page of her brother's book. He squinted his eyes a little and unfolded the paper and quickly nodded. Violet looked around near the bookshelves and found Madison on the ground in a ball. Before she said anything, the girl snuck behind the staircase and walked into a hallway. "Maddie." Violet whispered and held her right hand on her chest. "There you are." Violet blushed and remembered something. "Yeah I'm here. What's up?" Violet took her hand and led her to the other bathroom, closing the door. "What's going on Vi? Are you feeling sick again?" "Maddie it's not that. It's just.." "Just what?" Madison tilted her head.

"We're cousins." "Woah." Madison gasped and cleared her throat. "Small world I guess." "That means no more kissing. My mother was always told that incest was wrong and.." Madison placed a finger on her lips then softly kissed her. "No one has to know." She whispered and gently held Violet against a wall. "Will you be my Juliet if I be your Romeo?" The fourteen year old smiled and kissed her back. "Yes. I will." They kissed rougher and Violet sunk to the floor. Madison slowly lifted the girl's shirt, exposing her white strapless bra. "Don't be afraid." The girl looked at Violet with a serious look. "I'm not." She whispered and closed her eyes. Madison reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Violet widened her eyes and groaned. "Shh.." The fifteen year old rubbed her forehead and lightly kissed it. Her lips moved down to her chest and on to each of her breasts, planting small kisses. Violet gulped and started to pant. "Oh my gosh..Please..I want more."

There was a quiet knock on the door and the girls stood up. Violet grabbed her bra and quickly put it on. The two looked in the mirror and started to mess with their hair. "Yeah?" Madison called out and opened the door. "Hey. Olaf's gone. To celebrate the new opening, a medium cheese pizza was on the house. Meet us in the kitchen." "Oh okay. Thanks Klaus. I'll be right there." He nodded and headed down the hall. "You're quite dominate." Violet giggled and hugged the girl from behind. She sighed. "I wish you and I can sleep together." Madison led her out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. "Like a sleepover? Kinda?" Violet held her hand and smiled. "Yeah." "I'll ask." Madison smiled and they let go of each other's hands as they entered the kitchen.

"There you two went. Everything alright?" Mr. Poe asked, putting a slice of pizza on each plate. "Yeah. I was showing Violet my new eyeliner." Madison smiled and handed a dish to the girl. "Girls and makeup." Klaus playfully rolled his eyes and followed the banker the living room. "Brothers. Do you have one by any chance?" She asked as she cut up a slice into small bits for her sister. "I don't. I'm an only child." "Any friends?" "People I know? Yes. People who accept me? No. Just me and my dog." She lightly smiled and waited for Violet in the doorway. "Come on Sunny. Time to eat." She carried her plate and her sisters to the living room, sitting on the floor. Sunny sat down and picked up the fork and started to eat. "Good girl." Violet smiled and opened up her cookbook to where she left off.

Madison sat on the sofa and looked over her shoulder, scanning through the pages as well. "Oh." Mr. Poe spoke up suddenly. "Maddie?" She turned her head and wiped some sauce off her mouth. "Yes sir?" "Violet?" She looked up from her book. "Yeah?" "The young man who came by earlier said that employment at the restaurant is low and offered you two a three day part time job. Five hours a day and six dollars an hour." Klaus looked a little uneasy but kept reading his book.

"Either of you interested?" The two looked at each other and shrugged. 'At least I won't be alone.' Madison thought and nodded. "Sure. Sounds fun." "Okay. We start tomorrow right?" "Yes. At nine thirty. I'm working from home the next few days so I can drop you two off. I can also help with Sunny if needed." The girls nodded and took their empty plates to the kitchen, placing them in the sink.

"I don't know about this." Violet whispered. "We'll have each other. Besides, since we're new, we'll probably just be training tomorrow. Everything will be fine. I promise." Madison whispered smiling and the two embraced a tight hug. "You're strong." Violet giggled and let go. The fifteen year old smiled. "Come on. I'll ask Mr. Poe if you can sleep over." She smiled and walked off. "Wait up." The girl followed. Klaus walked past them and put his plate in the sink. "Mr. Poe?" The banker put down a newspaper and looked over at the two. "Yes?" "Can Violet sleep over in my room?" Madison spoke but her skin started to heat up a little. "Ah. Girls and sleepovers. Well If you two don't mind sharing the single bed. I don't see why not." He lightly smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Don't stay up too late. You need to be up and ready to go by nine."

He glanced over at the clock and rose an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, it's almost nine." He laughed. "Okay. Good night Mr. Poe." Madison nodded and tried to hide her excitement. "We'll be up on time." Violet said and they walked off, holding hands as the turned the corner. "Come on Sunny. Time for bed." He knelt down and picked her up. "No." She mumbled. Klaus rolled his eyes smiling and walked off while holding her. "Night Mr. Poe." "As to you. Your sister is camping in Maddie's room tonight." He softly called out. The boy heard but didn't respond. "Alright sis." He lay his sister down in the crib. "Good night." Klaus smiled and walked over to the lower bed. "Perhaps tomorrow I can find a pen and paper to take notes on." He laid down and slowly closed his eyes. So did Sunny.

The girls reached Madison's bedroom and closed the door. "I have an extra pair of pajamas. Here." Madison handed Violet a grey plaid buttoned down top and bottom. She picked up a matching set in red for herself. "This is cute." Violet smiled and they turned around as they got dressed, buttoning their tops all the way. "Sorry if it's a little snug." Madison walked over to the left side of the bed to watch the door and slipped under the covers.

Violet did as well and rested her head down. All of a sudden, she sighed. "What's up?" "You know, You've seen me but I haven't seen you." She giggled. "Oh." She scoffed. "How shallow of me." Madison joked and fully unbuttoned her top, exposing her black bra. "I'm not exactly 'fit'. Sorry." Violet smiled and rested her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Fine with me." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Madison smiled and fidgeted a little to get comfortable. "You good?" "Uhuh." She sighed and let down the girl's bra straps. Madison sighed and shut her eyes. Violet's right hand cupped the girl's right breast and covered her head with a blanket, kissing it. The girl heavily breathed and hiccupped before settling down. "Good night my Juliet." She whispered and later fell asleep. "Oh Romeo." Violet whispered back. Once Madison fell asleep, Violet lay on her arm and closed her eyes. She let out a small sigh and drifted off to sleep with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning arrived and Madison slowly opened her eyes, looking at an alarm clock on the side dresser. Eight o' five. She sighed and gently shook Violet's shoulder. "Wha?" The girl groaned and cleared her throat. "Time to get up." Madison stood up and picked out a black polo shirt along with dark blue jeans before heading off to shower. Violet yawned and opened her eyes. 'This'll be interesting.' Madison came back ten minutes later dressed with her hair in a messy ponytail. "I think they'll give us a uniform when we get there. You can wear whatever." She walked over to a mirror and applied her eyeliner. "Good point. Okay I'll meet you downstairs." Violet picked up her dress and went to shower, thinking about last night.

'Incest is wrong Violet.' Her mother's words ran through her head. She gulped and closed the shower door. "Get ahold of yourself. No more." She turned on the water and sighed. "I can't..I can't stop. Maddie is my only friend. Plus she's an awesome kisser." Violet walked out and dried herself off before getting dressed. 'Here I come.' She walked to the bedroom and put on her shoes. Madison smiled and put on her boots. "Hey." She kissed her on the lips. "Come on. Mr. Poe is waiting for us." Violet followed down the staircase, happy after the kiss. "Alright kids. Let's go." The girls followed outside to the car and got in. Klaus and Sunny were also there, dressed for the day as well. 'Huh. Security I guess.' Madison shrugged and sat in the front seat.

The restaurant was about fifteen minutes away and Mr. Poe stopped the car in the parking lot. "Okay girls. Be on your best behavior alright?" Klaus hugged his sister. "Yes sir." Violet nodded. "You have my word." Madison unlocked the door. "Try to make some friends as well." The banker smiled and locked the car doors before driving off.

Madison sighed. "Let's do this sis." Violet smiled and took her hand, placing it in Madison's. "Unlimited! Together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been!" Madison giggled and led her to the entrance. "With you and I defying gravity, They'll never bring us down!" Violet entered the shop and looked around. "It seems awfully busy today." She whispered. "Yeah." Madison gulped.

An older women, looking in her mid thirties walked over and smiled. "Ah you must be the trainees. This way." Her voice was rather inviting and the teens followed. The women stopped in a break room. "My name is Jessica. Welcome aboard." "I'm Madison but you can call me Maddie. Nice to meet you." "Violet." "You two look quite identical. Are you sisters?" She took out a tape measurer and recorded their height. The girls giggled. "We could only hope." Madison lightly squeezed Violet's hand. Jessica measured their waists and hips as well. She smiled. "You're here for three days correct?" "Yes ma'am." "Gotcha." She took two small uniforms off of a shelf and handed one to each girl. "For starters, We normally assign duties in the kitchen. I'll meet you there?" "Yes ma'am." The girls replied and left to the bathrooms to change.

"She's nice." Madison stepped into a stall and put on the uniform. Violet stepped in the one beside her and did the same. Once they were both dressed, the girls shared a passionate kiss. "Violet." Madison let her lips go and kissed her again. "Yes?" The fourteen year old sighed and slipped her tongue in the girl's mouth. The fifteen year old moved towards the exit door and looked at her with serious eyes. "I love you."

Violet felt her heart stop and she blinked. "What?" She whispered and followed her to the door. "I love you." Madison repeated in a whisper. "Y..You love me?" She nodded and held her hand. "And Juliet is the sun." Violet teared up and sighed. "Oh Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo." They quickly kissed again and Madison handed her a paper towel. "Come on. Duty calls." Violet shakily sighed and fanned herself. "Okay. I'm right behind you."

The girls met Jessica in the kitchen with their hands still together. "Ah there you two are. So.." She picked up a clipboard. "Violet, You will be in charge of retrieving the dirty dishes and cleaning them. Madison, You will have the responsibility wiping off and setting the tables. If any of you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask either myself or Gregory. I saw him earlier. Where did he go?" She looked through a small window which viewed the dining area. "Ah. He's by the register." She turned back to the girls. "It's very busy today." "You can count on us." Violet smiled and Jessica left to assist Gregory. "Good luck." Madison looked at Violet. "You too." They lightly kissed and Madison left to the dining room.

Madison deeply sighed and took a glimpse through one of the small windows viewing the dining room. There were three dirty tables that were clear of dishes. The girl picked up a cleaning cloth and a bottle of cleaning spray from under the sink, along with a holder of clean silverware from the counter. She went to open the door when five more customers left. Madison shrugged and fully filled the mug with all the needed cutlery. Before tidying up, she took a quick head count for napkins 'Twenty..fourty-five...fifty. Business is good. Wow!' The girl picked up the required amount and opened the door to the empty dining hall with her hip.

'Let's start at the front and then work our way back.' She smiled and set the supplies on the booths.

Gregory leaned on the counter and nearly closed his eyes, watching her hips move back and forth. 'Wouldn't she be a wonderful wife.' Madison sprayed the table and wiped it down, seeing her reflection. Instead of smiling though, there was a frown. "Who is that girl I see? Starting straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know.." She started to set the table by example shown on the very next. "..Somehow I cannot hide who I am, Though I tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside.." She sighed and placed down the last set of silverware for that table and moved on to the next. "..When will my reflection show who I am..inside?" Madison gulped and cleared the next booth. 'My goodness she would sing beautiful lullabies.'

"Are you a singer Madison?" The sound of Gregory's voice pronouncing her name made her shutter. "I..'m not sir." She was brave enough to look him in the eyes. "Just as a hobby." He walked over to the table and fixed the position of the silverware. Madison held her breath before continuing to the next table towards the back near the employee break room. She gulped and continued what she was doing, slowly breathing. "You're a natural. Have you ever worked before?" "I..haven't." She managed a small smile.

"Ah. Beginner's luck. May I have a word with you?" She gulped as her skin started to crawl. "I.." He wickedly smiled at her and grabbed her wrist, leading her to the break room. "Let go of me!" Madison tried to release her wrist but failed miserably. "Aren't you full of energy." He held her against the wall and held her hands above her head. "Save it for the bedroom love. I'd hate to see such.." A rough finger slid under her shirt and into her navel.

Madison quickly panted and let out a soft moan. "..beauty go to waste." Gregory softly kissed her lips. "Please stop." She hiccupped and started to tear up. "Shh..shh.." His softly whispered and caressed her cheek. "I hate you!" She shouted and pushed him against a snack machine. 'Olaf' glared at her and took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Now." He slowly walked over. "If you will my dear.." Her arms were forced above her head. "..let me have what I want.." The man's rough fingers sat her on the floor and locked her hands to a pipe. Madison growled and roughly start to kick him. "I've had it with your shit Olaf!"

He scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself baby girl." His lips kissed her forehead. Madison tightly shut her eyes as her pants slowly slipped down her thighs. Olaf's fingertips slowly moved up and down her underwear. Madison hiccupped and a single moan left mouth. "Black is really your color." She scowled at him. "You can't die soon enough can you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Why would you wish such an awful thing?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't touch me!" Madison kicked him again in the right leg. Olaf glared and lay her on the floor, trapping her waist with his. She hiccupped. "This is the last time you brat." "Or what?" Her eyes squinted. "Shall I show you?" He unbuttoned his pants with his eyes still on her. Madison lifted her head. "You won't get away this." Olaf lay her head back on the floor, holding it in place. "I already have. My sweet wife." He secretly fixed his pants.

"Gregory! I could use some help in.." Jessica walked in with her jaw dropped. 'Haha! Busted son!' "Oh Jessica." 'Gregory' collected his thoughts and stood up. "You see.." "Say no more." Her finger cleared his hair out of his eyes. "I know you wouldn't hurt me." 'Are you freakin' kidding me? She's part of this whole plot too? My god!' Madison scrunched her lower body closer, attempting to fix her jeans. "Business hours are over love." Jessica slyly smiled at the girl. "Not on my watch." Gregory roughly kissed his assistant and led her to the door, leaving the girl still handcuffed to the pipe.

She shakily sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. She started to cry. "Why?" Madison hiccupped. "Why me?" The door opened. A light hand felt her forehead. "GO away!" "Maddie it's me." The girl tiredly rose her head. "Violet!" Violet's lips met hers and vice versa. Violet picked up a paperclip from a desk and bent it. "Maddie I'm so glad you're okay." After a few minutes, the clip unlocked the cuffs.

"That's it Violet. I'm done." She ran out to the locker room and inside a changing room to undress into her normal clothes. "What does that mean?" Violet tossed her 'uniform' on a chair and threw her dress back on. There was a short pause. "We're telling Mr. Poe that we aren't interested in this job." Madison smiled and picked up a knife. Violet gasped at first but then smiled as well. "We'll get there Juliet. We'll get there." She set down the knife and Violet checked the dining room for a clear coast. "Okay. Come on." The two hurried to the door. It wouldn't budge. Violet took out her paperclip and twisted it a little. "I love you." Madison smiled. "Love you too." "Wait." "What?" "There's probably some kind of security system on. What if we get in trouble?"

Violet brought Maddie over into a booth and sat her down next to herself. "I don't think more trouble is possible." She lightly hummed. "Why don't we see if we can deactivate the security code?" Madison sighed. "I doubt it. It's probably one of those locks with numbers. But I guess it's worth a try. Come on."

The two hurried to the back room then stopped when they found it. All twenty-six letters were on small buttons. "Seriously?" Violet scowled. "My first guess, although disturbing, would be one of our names." Madison took a sheet of paper and a pen off a counter, writing down her name then breaking down each letter into numbers. "After ten tries with this thing, I'm calling Mr. Poe. This is ridiculous." "I agree." Violet took another pen and did the same on the sheet.

Two minutes past and Madison blinked, tossing the pen on the edge of the desk. "That actually hurt my head." The girl set down hers and scratched the back of her friend's head. "Thanks Violet." "Hehe. No problem. Do you want to try your name first?"

She yawned. "Okay. Let's see. Thirteen, one, four, nine, nineteen, fifteen, fourteen." Each number was pressed. There was a rather loud buzz and the word 'error' appeared in capital letters in the text box. "Crap." "Let me try." She cleared her throat and read off the paper. "Twenty-two, nine, fifteen, twelve, five, twenty." The buzz then sounded louder and the girls covered their ears. "Does that thing have a mute button?" Violet sighed and looked at the sides of the alarm. "No." "Well that's dumb." Madison shook her head and took out her phone. "Calling Mr. Poe?" "Yeah. Don't think I'm going to put up that obnoxious noise one more second." Violet hummed. "Couldn't agree more."

*"H..Hello?"* 'Oh thank goodness.' "Mr. Poe. Hi. Can you pl.." *"Where on earth have you two been? I just got off the phone with the police. You're almost two hours late."* Madison sighed. "I know. I'm really sorry. Violet and I were locked in by the assistant and her manager." The banker was silent for a minute.

*"Haven't you ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf?"* "Mr. Poe it's true!" Violet added. He sighed. *"I'll be over in fifteen minutes. And when I am, I want an actual account of what happened."* The phone was disconnected. "Why doesn't anyone believe kids? We're not stupid!" "Maddie? Maddie calm down."

The girl growled and kicked the desk. "Sorry." She slumped to the floor and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry. We have each other." Violet softly kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and relaxed. "Y..You're right. So now what do we do?" "I have an idea. Why don't we set up a scene the next time Olaf, or whatever disguise he's dressed in, is around. Then he'll have to believe us!" "That's a great idea!" They both hurried to the front door and backed up in panic. Violet screeched. "It's alright." 'Why the hell are they here? Not like they'd believe us either.' Two officers exited a police car and walked up the steps to unlock the door. The girls tightly held each other's hands.

The door was opened and a loud beeping went off. They held each other tighter then let go as it stopped. "Are you kids alright?" A male walked over and knelt down. "Yes sir. We're okay. Thank you." Mr. Poe's car pulled up to the curb minutes later. In the back seat were Klaus and Sunny.

Madison followed the policeman outside and glanced at the banker. "Would you care to explain how you two got involved in this mess?" Violet decided to speak up. "We were given the opportunity to work a part time shift here and the manager named Count Olaf assaulted my friend after hours. I went in to help her and found out that the assistant manager was involved in this whole plot too. To steal my late parent's fortune."

The second officer rose an eyebrow. "Count Olaf?" "Yes!" They both said. "Never heard of this man. Nor have any records on him." "Please! You have to believe us!" Madison forced her eyes to tear up.

Mr. Poe groaned. "Alright children that's enough. In the car. Now." The girls scowled as they got into the back seat. "Violet. I completely believe you." Klaus rubbed her back. "Doesn't matter." Her voice dropped to monotone, as did Maddie's. "Who would be foolish enough to trust a kid?"

After apologizing to the policemen, Mr. Poe opened the driver's door. "You two will not embarrass me with your stories again. Is that understood?" The banker started the car and drove back to the house. "Mr. Poe! It was not a story! It was an eye witness account!" Violet looked at him through the car mirror. "Not another word. Both of you. It's almost six." The five quietly walked back into the house. "Madison. Violet. You are to go upstairs for the rest of the night." They sighed and slowly walked up the stairs. The banker kept a clear eye to make sure they did just that.

Madison growled and shut her door. Her right fist punched the pillow on her bed. "When am I going home?" She lay down on her bed in her clothes and closed her eyes once her head hit the pillow. 'I'll call my parents tomorrow. They'll get me out of this. I hope.'


	11. Chapter 11

Madison miserably woke up the next morning with her hair a jumbled mess. Yes she had fallen asleep in the room she was assigned due to her lack of rebelliousness from yesterday's chaos. She lifted her head and glanced at the clock above the headboard. "Eight. Shift starts at ten thirty. Couldn't care less." With Mr. Poe's loss of trust, Madison stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Morning sis." Violet walked in to brush her teeth as well with a rather bland voice. "Hey. Sleep well?" "Not really. I felt guilty." "About what?" Madison wiped her mouth with a small towel. "About last night. Like I lied." "We didn't lie Violet." She rubbed her friend's shoulder and walked down the stairs. She shrugged and followed her to the kitchen. "These pajamas are really soft. Where did you get them?" Violet handed her a glass of water and filled one for herself. "Thanks." She smiled and took it. "I can't remember exactly. But I only remember there was a two for the price of one sale." "Ah." Violet took a sip of her water glass.

"Good morning children. You're both up rather early." The girls calmly sighed and turned to him, both answering "Good morning Mr. Poe." "Are you two ready for another day of work? The weather is said to be in the mid sixties." He began to make himself a cup of coffee. "Um." Violet went to speak up but Madison did so instead. "Mr. Poe? Is it possible for Violet and I to find somewhere else to work?" The banker covered his mouth to briefly cough. "What happened yesterday was rather unfortunate but I can guarantee that it was all in your heads." "But Mr. Poe.." "Go get ready children. We're taking off in an hour or so." Madison quickly walked back up the stairs and began to tear up. "Maddie wait!" She followed her after he picked up a newspaper and began to read it.

"Maddie?" She stood in her door way watching as she threw a red dress shirt and pair of black jeans on the bed. "Maddie?" She whispered as she approached her. "What?" Her suitcase was zipped back up. "Nothing I say matters anymore." Violet hugged her from behind. "It matters to me. I'm not going anywhere without you." "Really?" She lightly smiled. "Absolutely positively." They chose not to kiss and tightly hugged. "What would I do without you?"

Half an hour later, both girls stood nervously by the door and waited for Mr. Poe, Klaus and Sunny. "I can't do this Vi." Madison started to pant. "I'll be right beside you. Calm down." She held her hand. "Okay. You two have everything?" "Yes sir." Violet answered. "Don't want to be late then. Come on." Klaus sat in the front seat as he noticed the girl looking rather shaky.

"Here we are. Have a good day girls." 'Is he giving me another chance not to screw things up?' "Thank you sir. You too." Klaus moved to the back seat with Sunny. The car pulled away as the girls disappeared inside. "Let's head to the back." Violet straightened her dress and led her to the back room, taking her uniform to a change room. Madison stepped into the room next to her. "If it's supposed to be about sixty degrees today, maybe it won't be so busy." She walked out and folded her non-work clothes, placing them in a locker. Her friend came out five minutes later and opened a locker next to hers.

"Ah. Good morning my little trainees." Gregory greeted them with a sly smile and sprayed a can of breath freshener in his mouth. "H..Hello." He hummed. "So much to do and so little time. You.." He pointed a pencil to Violet. "..will be in charge of the dishes and cutlery. "And you, Madison,.." The girl bit her tongue. "..will have server duty. Any questions?" Violet opened her mouth. "Very well. No slaking today." He walked over to the cash register to count money. "Remember. Together we're unlimited." "The greatest team there's ever been." Madison smiled then left to the front of the house.

"Wow. Customers already." She calmed herself with a deep breath and walked over to the two teenage boys waiting patiently at the table. They were rather skinny and wore white emblemed t-shirts. On her way, she picked up two sets of silverware and two menus. Her eyes glared at 'Olaf' as she caught him watching her. "Can I get you boys something to drink?" "Two sodas please. With ice." "Sure thing." She set the table and left to the beverage fountain to fill each glass.

After taking their orders and they finished their meals, she noticed a five dollar tip on the table and smiled. "How thoughtful." The money was placed on the counter and Madison went to clear the table. "Hey." She opened the kitchen door with her left hip and placed the dishes in the sink. Violet turned her head from talking to some boy. "Hey. How's it going out there?" "Good. One customer gave a five dollar tip." "Cool. Oh. This is Ryan. He's the chef here." His grey eyes looked at her. 'Good. Problem solved.' "Hi. I'm Maddie." He was dressed in the same attire as they were and had short black hair. "Cute name." "Thanks. I should get back to the dining area. See you guys later."

She gulped as nearly twenty people were there when she opened the door. 'No more fooling around.' The girl went to each table and took their orders. The pile of order slips was handed to Ryan over the kitchen counter. "Wow. Full house today. Thanks Maddie." "No problem." She sighed and looked around, not surprised to find 'Olaf' staring at her again. Wanting to lift her hand with only her middle exposed, she didn't. Not with this many people in the room.

Five minutes later food was being placed on the serving counter. It wasn't easy walking back and forth taking dishes, bringing the empty ones to the kitchen, clearing and setting tables, and filling orders. 'Is Gregory even doing anything?' She looked over. He wasn't looking at her but was sitting on a bar stool behind the counter and playing tic tac toe with himself. 'Seriously?!' Madison cleared the empty plates and brought them to the kitchen. "Hey. Busy out there huh?" "You said it." She cleared her throat. "Hey. This is random, but do you have a dollar? I have an urge for caffeine." Ryan reached into his pocket with a smile. "Thanks a lot. I'll pay you back tomorrow." The girl left to the break room and inserted the dollar in the soda machine.

She took a big gulp and set the can on the end of the sink. "Thanks." She hurried back out and the last three customers sat at a single table. 'Oh good.' Their orders were quickly taken and set on the counter. The money was gathered from the previous ones and placed near the register. After the last of them left, Madison sat in a booth and rested her head on her arms. "You know, You could have helped me." She snarked at him. "Key words being 'could' and 'have'. After all, The more you're up on your feet, the more calories you burn. And I certainly can not have a wife whose.." "Shut up!" Violet widened her eyes at her friend's voice and took her phone out of her pocket, pressing record on her camera. "What are you doing?" Ryan whispered. Violet placed a finger to her lips.

"Oh don't be so defensive." "I will most certainly be defensive!" His eyes looked into her tired eyes and locked the front door with a sort click. Madison gulped. "Go away!" "I will most definitely not." He kissed her forehead. The girl roughly slapped him across the face. "Just the way I like them. Hot and dangerous." "STO.." His lips touched hers and slipped his tongue inside. She narrowed her eyes and bit his tongue. 'Olaf' growled and pinned her to the floor, in full sight of Violet's camera.

"Now there's no right or wrong answer here. A boy or a girl?" She tightly shut her eyes, knowing she was never going to win this. "None." "That is not an answer. Now listen to me you brat. Either I have you as a wife or your little Baudelaire orphan sidekick." She shook her head. "What is your.." He sat her against a booth and lay her head back, rubbing her forehead. "..Ugh..problem? Can't you find someone your age?" He smiled still with his hand on her forehead. "You know I could. I really could. But you see, I'm quite an energetic man." "That's for damn sure." She hiccupped as his other hand held her neck. "And women my age are long past that stage. Now you can either give me what I want, or I can assure you that you'll regret it." Madison gulped.

Violet squinted her eyes. "Answer me sweetheart." She hiccupped. "The clock is ticking. Not just mine." Madison opened her mouth then closed it, shutting her eyes. "Well if don't want to look that's fine." He walked from behind the register and came back with a spare blue tablecloth, covering her from the waist down. Violet quickly wrote down an instruction for Ryan on a napkin to go to another room and call the police. He nodded and went to do so.

He pulled down the girl's pants and rubbed her left thigh. "Don't disappoint me now." Still unresponsive, Madison opened her eyes with a glared and kicked him between his legs. With a short groan, he cuffed her wrists to the sides of a table. And her ankles to a leg of a chair. "I warned you haven't I?" "You.."

"Nobody move." Three policemen busted down the door with guns drawn. The girl shut her eyes in humiliation. 'I can't move!' Violet pressed the pause button on her phone. Gregory cleared his throat. "What's going on here?" "You see, My wife is being unreasonable." "I am not your wife!" She shouted. "How old are you ma'am?" One of the other officers unlocked the cuffs which held her down. She sighed and fixed her pants. "I'm fifteen sir." "Fifteen? Arrest this man for assault. Name?" He took a pen and notepad from his belt." "This is all a huge misunderstanding. I hear by.." "The policeman asked you a question." Violet walked over and helped her friend up, so did Ryan." "My name is Gregory Fitch." The officers looked at him suspiciously. "Real name sir." "Count Olaf. Now before you press any charges.." "Tell it to the judge." Two of them brought him out to the car and shoved him inside before driving away.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Madison cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Emotionally scarred, but fine." She lightly smiled. "Do you know these two?" "Yes sir. They're friends of mine. Violet and Ryan." He sighed. Not impatiently but with the lack of knowledge of working with teenagers. "Okay. I'm going to have to phone your parents to pick you up." They nodded. "We're staying under the same roof." The Baudelaire teen gestured to the girl and herself. "I see. Guardian?" He asked remembering the fire at the Baudelaire mansion. "Mr. Poe sir. The banker." "Ah." He dialed his home phone number. "And yours boy?" Ryan took out his phone to call his dad. "Alright."

Mr. Poe arrived ten minutes later less then enthusiastic. "Please excuse their behavior this evening officer. It won't happen again." "Mr. Poe, The manager of the restaurant has been arrested on account of assault." "Assault? What happened?" "Maddie was almost hurt by Count Olaf Mr. Poe." He looked to the girl. "Oh dear. Are you alright Madison?" She remained quiet and just nodded. "I'm very sorry about any disruptions." "That's quite alright. Nothing is more important than the sake of a child. Have a good night officer." "As to you."

They left back to the car and Klaus moved to the front passenger seat. Violet lay her head on Maddie's shoulder while holding Sunny on her lap. "Madison?" The girl was still not talking and closed her eyes. "She's really scared Mr. Poe." Klaus frowned. "What time is it? Five. Would you kids like some ice cream?" She sighed then lightly smiled. "Ah. There's that smile again." He drove up to a drive thru. "What kind would you children like?" "Vanilla please. For Sunny and I." "Chocolate please." Klaus smiled as Madison did, meaning the same as him.

The four cones were ordered and the drive home took rather long due to traffic. "Oh. Girls?" "Hm?" Maddie licked her ice cream cone. "I must apologize for not believing you two yesterday. I was rather stressed due to work at the bank." "It's okay Mr. Poe." Violet finished hers. "No it's not okay. How else can I make it up to you? Aside from not letting you two near that establishment." "That's all we can ever ask for sir."

Ten minutes later, the car pulled into the driveway. Everyone exited the car and went inside the house. "Good night children." "Night." The two Baudelaire teens left upstairs. "I feel sick Mr. Poe." Madison felt her forehead. He sighed and helped her up the stairs. "Everything's alright now. I guarantee it." He left the room as she put her pajamas back on. "I just feel lightheaded. And violated." She hiccupped as he rested her head down on the pillow. "How about I stay here until you fall asleep. Will that help?" A cold cloth was set on her forehead. "Yeah. A little bit." He smiled and held her right hand. "Alright. Why don't you close your eyes? I'm right here." She softly yawned. "Good night Mr. Poe." "Good night Maddie. Sleep well."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Well I'll be the first to say that I love the Series of Unfortunate Events show on Netflix. Very nostalgic for me. Neil Patrick Harris is great as Count Olaf too. But just to clear up any confusion, my fanfic will be focusing on Jim Carrey's portrayal of him. This was actually my first published story (just edited), making my account one year old today haha. Well I'll stop talking then. Enjoy._**

* * *

Couldn't help but feel any happier about another free day, Violet rose out of bed, still in her pajamas, and ran to wake Madison. Mr. Poe had walked out of her bedroom and stopped her halfway. Quietly coughing, he looked up. "Violet? What are you doing out of bed my dear?" She blushed, clearing her throat. "Um. Is Maddie up? I was thinking of making pancakes with the use my new cookbook." She smiled.

He sighed. "Violet, I think Madison needs a bit of time to herself. She woke up at midnight last night due to an upset stomach. It should pass by throughout the day." Worried, Violet began to twirl her hair with her finger. "Is she still sleeping?" "Oh no she's awake, but I gave her some medicine so she's a little bit drowsy."

Violet looked over to the front door of the house then back to him. 'Why did things have to go this way? If Olaf shows up again I'm going to..whatever. No one listens to kids remember? Or rarely do.' "But why don't you stay and keep her company while I get today's paper from the porch?" Mr. Poe took a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and coughed multiple times into it.

She rolled her eyes and murmured. "Gee I ever so wonder what got Maddie in the horrible position she's in." Thankfully he asked nothing of it. "Yes sir. Thank you." The banker nodded and continued to cough as he passed her. "Oh brother." She exhaled then hurried to her friend's bedside.

Madison fluttered her eyes opened as a hand was placed in hers. "Hi Violet." She went to sit up but Violet set a hand on her forehead, gently forcing her to lay back down. "Morning." She lightly smiled back. "I just didn't want you to get dizzy." "Thanks." Madison hummed. "How'd you sleep last night?" "I slept okay." "That's good." "But.." "But what Vi? Don't tell me you're feeling ill too." "I'm not Maddie. It's just that..Mr. Poe said you woke up at midnight because of a stomach ache. It kind of scared me." Madison sighed. "Oh that? That was from the heat and a bit of hunger. I'm fine. Promise." Violet's face fell and felt her friend's chest. "Violet? What's going on?"

"You tell me!" "What? What are you talking about?" She rose her head with a sharp wince. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You woke up in the middle of the night, felt a sudden need of hunger, had to take medicine. Are you hiding something from me? Be honest Maddie."

She blinked then groaned. "Violet. Olaf hadn't even touched me there yesterday! How could I possibly be pregnant huh? I woke up because I barely had anything to eat yesterday and that resulted in me getting a headache and needing medicine. Don't tell me you didn't see how much I was overworked yesterday." Violet blushed realizing what she just said and shook her head. "Maddie?" She fell back onto the pillow with a heavy sigh. "Yes? Violet?"

"I..I'm sorry. I just got a little paranoid. I don't know what happened to me. Please don't be mad." With her friend's hand back on her forehead, Madison lightly smiled. "It's alright. But if I really were to become a mom I'd be sure to tell you first." They shared a soft kiss just before Mr. Poe, Klaus, and Sunny entered the room. Sunny tried to get out of her brother's arms and he sat her on the ground. She hurried over to the foot of the bed climbed up and lay her head on the girl's chest with her hand in her mouth. The room was quiet for a few minutes and Klaus chuckled. "Come on Sunny. You just woke up." Madison rolled her eyes and rubbed her back. "I guess it's a lazy day today."

"That makes four us I suppose." Madison slowly sat up. "Well children I have to leave for the bank since I spent the last few days here." Violet blinked. "That being said, I will lock the front door on my way out. I'll be back between eleven and twelve this evening and of course if any concerns come about don't hesitate to call. Although it's only three hours." Violet rose her hand, causing Madison to giggle. Mr. Poe covered his mouth with his blazer sleeve and roughly coughed. "Yes Violet?"

"Yes." She hummed with a quick smile. "Is it alright if I use the stove for cooking? Please?" "Oh I suppose it's okay. Just don't make a mess unless it's cleaned up. Fair?" She nodded. "Thank you so much Mr. Poe." Madison stood up holding Sunny by her side. "Quite welcome my dear. Oh. Madison, try not to partake in anything rough today." He simply nodded and headed to the front door. The kids followed him. "Have a good day children. Remember I'm only a few blocks away." He picked up his briefcase with a smile. "Bye." Klaus opened the door for him and closed it.

They all sighed. "I say we all camp in one room to avoid any tricks." He continued. "Good idea." Violet took her sister from Maddie's arms. "Maybe there's a few board games in the closet by the bookshelf." Madison went over and opened it with a curious look. "Find anything?" Klaus cleared his throat. "Let's see. Monopoly, Clue, Bingo, and Chess. Quite sophisticated if you ask me." Both of the orphans laughed. "Bingo!" Sunny shouted then giggled. Violet jumped a little then shook her head. "I guess we have a winner then." "Cool. How about we get breakfast then set everything up in the bedroom." Klaus suggested with a smile. "Sounds good to me."

Three plates were taken from the cupboard and the fridge was opened. Madison hummed. "Well Sunny's taken care of." She handed the infant a large carrot. "Ahgah." "You're welcome love. Are you guys fine with eggs?" "Works for me." Violet took a large pan from under the counter and set it on the stove as six eggs were placed in it. "That should be enough right? Two each?" Klaus went into a small pantry to get a few bottles of water. "For now yep. I'll go set up the game. See you guys there." He smirked with a salute.

Violet set Sunny on the counter as she cracked the eggs into a bowl. Madison put some butter in the pan and stirred it around with a spatula waiting for it to melt. She sighed and scratched her forehead. "Hey Vi?" "Yeah?" "Can you watch the stove? I'll be right back." "If this is about anything I said this morning I'm so sorry." She gently hugged her. "I know." Madison left to the bathroom and shut the door.

She hiccupped with her head hovering over the sink. Her hand was placed on her chest and she coughed. Madison shut her eyes and sat on the edge of the bathtub taking a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. Just paranoid." 'A beautiful baby girl, my sweet wife.' Olaf's words circled her head. "Go away!" The girl almost shouted and shut her eyes as her stomach tightened. 'Deep breath. It's almost over.' His so called sympathy wouldn't leave her alone. Madison turned to use the bathroom and pulled down her pants. Nothing. "What if Violet's right? What if I am? I..I can't be a wife yet. School starts again next week. Oh no." She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat.

There was a soft knocking on the door then a turn of the knob. "Leave me alone Violet. Please." Sunny crawled in but Madison didn't know it was her. "Gah." The infant placed her tiny hands on her right leg. She softly sighed and stood up to loosen her pajama pants. "Better. Come on Sunny. You can help me call the numbers." She hobbled after her with a cackle. "Kwa."

"Oh good. Violet was just grabbing some pillows from around the house. Would you like to call out the numbers?" "Sure. Sunny and I would be happy too." The girl took two pillows instead of one and placed them behind her. Violet handed her sister another carrot and a plate of eggs to Maddie. "Thanks. Alright. The first number is.." Sunny took out a black chip out of a velvet bag. "N thirty-two." "Bingo." She giggled and Violet hummed. "Sunny, that's not..never mind. Next number?" The infant silently nibbled on her carrot and looked around the room. "Um. B sixty-four."

Within the next hour or so, Klaus had gotten two bingos after five games of 'blackout'. "Were you secretly on his side Maddie?" Violet playfully scolded as her sister fell asleep in her lap. "No! I swear I wasn't. I wasn't on either one of your side." "Neutral." "Yeah. Thanks Klaus. Forgot the proper term." There was a sudden knock at the door and Madison disappeared under the crib provided for Sunny.

"What was that?" Klaus rose to his feet only to answer his own question. "The door." "Don't answer it Klaus. Where's Madison?" Violet lay her sleeping sister in her crib. "Down here." "What are you doing down there? We're not opening the door for anybody remember?" The knocking resumed then there was a click, which sounded like a pick of a lock. "Maddie come on." She crawled out and ran towards a coat closet with the lights off. "Does it lock from the inside?" Madison whispered. "No. It doesn't sadly."

"Violet? Klaus? Sunny? Madison?" Violet blinked. "That sounded like Mr. Poe." "Children?" They all sighed in relief and headed down the staircase. "Oh there you are. I apologize for the knocking. The door seemed to be stuck." A brown bag was set on the coffee table, followed by a series of coughing from him. "Home so early Mr. Poe?" "Why yes." The banker cleared his throat and took off his damp coat. "There's a thunderstorm on its way. In which case, we might lose power. So, I stopped at the store and picked up some flashlights. I have candles as well but it's always better be safe than sorry. Was everything alright here?"

"Yeah. We basically just hung out in the bedroom and played Bingo." The banker laughed. "That's nice children. How are you feeling Madison?" The girl was reminded of her stomach pain and gulped. "I'm fine. Thanks." He suspiciously looked at her. "You're not being a bother in any way. You know that. What's wrong?"

Klaus lightly elbowed his eldest sister back to the bedroom and they left. "I just..feel bloated." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is it something rather personal my dear?" She shook her head. "I think it's just post stress from yesterday." "Alright. Well your parents left me your medical information so if you're not feeling your best tomorrow, I could take a drive with you to the office." Madison smiled. "Thank you Mr. Poe." "You're welcome Maddie. Are you hungry at all?" She shook her head. "Alright. If the thunder starts to bother either one of you I'll be at my desk while we still have electricity." He nodded and went up the stairs, pulling out a handkerchief from his blazer pocket.

"Are those ones the pawns?" Violet asked as Sunny pointed to a castle headed piece." "No. Those two are called rooks." Madison smiled as she stood in the doorway. "Oh. Then how about these ones?" "Nope. Bishops." Klaus half smiled as she pointed to each one. "And King, Queen, Knights, and all eight of the ones in front are the pawns." Impressed that she knew each piece, he continued setting up the board. "Wow. You played Chess before Maddie?" "Yep. Well on the computer anyway. Want to play?" "Sure."

"Check mate." Violet's brother folded his arms with a smile thirty minutes later. "Oh come on! Two out of three." There was then a loud boom of thunder and the light in the room went out. It was almost pitch black aside from the small ray of light coming through the window. "Hm. I guess you can get your revenge tomorrow, unless we can find something to hold a flashlight. Where's my sisters?" Klaus carefully stood up to not lose any pieces of the game. "Violet? Sunny?" They entered the room holding a flashlight beside Mr. Poe. "Just as I expected. Well then, I'll be sure to find something for dinner. Hang on to that flashlight Violet while I get another one."

"Thanks for dinner Mr. Poe." "Oh you're quite welcome. Good night." The banker cleared the table as the teens went upstairs. "I'll be next door Klaus." "Alright. Night sis." Both of them hugged and Violet closed the door. Madison sighed and lay down on the bed. "I really hope I'm not too sick. What if Olaf is a disguised a nurse and.." Violet lay beside and pecked her cheek. "You'll be fine. Besides I'll go with you if you're not feeling well." She hummed. "That makes me feel so much better. Night." "Night."


	13. Chapter 13

Due to last night's thunderstorm, Sunny had been sleeping wrapped in her brother's arms. "Brr.." She lifted Klaus's right arm and stood up before lightly kissing him on the cheek. For just being three years old, Sunny had a pretty decent memory. She turned the corner and hurried into Madison's room with a smile. Violet sighed and sat up. It was only seven in the morning but it felt like five. "Sunny. Come here." Violet whispered and motioned with her finger. The toddler tilted her head and lightly shook Madison's shoulder. The girl lightly groaned in response then opened her eyes to a smiling Sunny. "Good morning Sunny." She sat up picked her up, sitting her on her waist. "Gha!" Violet giggled. "That's her way of saying 'Good morning'." "So I've been told." Madison hummed and lay her head back down. "How are you feeling?" Violet rubbed her left shoulder. "I'm not feeling one hundred percent okay but I'm fine." Her friend sighed and sat Sunny in front of her. Madison squinted her eyes. "You're not still sick are you Maddie?" Violet felt her forehead. "I..don't know Vi. I really don't know. Don't tell Mr. Poe though."

"Girls. As much as I respect ones at your age sharing secrets and such.." Violet and Madison gasped. "..I do believe I have to interfere." "M..Mr. Poe you startled us." The banker sighed. "I apologize for that. Are you feeling alright this morning Maddie? I do have some errands to run and would like for all of you to come for some fresh air." Madison wiped her eyes. "I don't.." She sniffled. "..know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry."

"Well I do suppose I can set up an appointment. But keep in mind I'll have to notify your parents. I will be right back then." He opened his phone and dialed a number. "Great." Madison rolled her eyes then glared at Violet. "Why did you have to bring that up?" She shouted in a whisper. "I.." "Because of your little 'theory'.." She sighed and closed her eyes. Violet wiped hers. "I said I was sorry! What more can I do?"

"Ah. Good news. Another appointment was canceled so the office can squeeze you in." Mr. Poe smiled. "At eleven. Alrighty?" "It's just a little bug sir. It's not necessary." He sighed then roughly coughed into a handkerchief. The girls rolled their eyes. "Sick or not, It's always better to be safe than sorry. I'm going to prepare breakfast now come along."

"Now what?" Madison blinked as the banker walked to the kitchen. "I just know Olaf will be there." Sunny tried to balance her feet on the bed but fell on the girl's waist. Madison hiccuped then sat up. "Sunny. What do you say?" "Srrry." She murmured as Violet picked her up. "You know I can't be mad at you." Madison took Violet's extended hand as she stood up. "Then again I can't stay mad at you either even though you're a pain in the butt." Violet smiled and lightly hugged her.

The two walked downstairs and noticed Klaus was already up. He had taken Mr. Poe's newspaper and started to read it. "Oh there you went Sunny." "Yeah. She wandered into our bedroom. Sorry about that." Madison sat down at the table. "No problem." He quickly took a napkin and a pen from his pocket, writing something down then passing it to her. ' _Are you feeling a little better?'_ it wrote. She quickly grabbed the napkin and shoved it in her pocket as the banker set a bowl of oatmeal in front of each of them.

"Oh. Mr. Poe?" "Yes Klaus?" The banker picked up another section of the paper and sat in a separate chair with a mug of coffee next to him. "Can we stop by the library again please?" "Finished your book already?" He hummed. "I did." "Well…We'll see alright?" "Okay." The boy shrugged and quietly ate his breakfast.

Five minutes later, the Baudelaire children stood up and left to get dressed. Madison looked up from her empty bowl and blinked. Mr. Poe sighed and unsurely smiled. "Are you still hungry my dear?" She quickly nodded and took a red apple from a fruit basket on the table. "I don't know what's wrong with me." The girl took the apple back to her room and picked out her clothes. 'Nothing too tight.' A medium sized black shirt and loose black leggings were thrown on the bed out of her suitcase. Madison went to shower then dressed. Five dollars was folded up and hidden in her bra. "You look nice." Violet came back in her usual black dress. "Yeah I'm expecting to win a beauty pageant." They hummed then Madison sat on the bed with a frown. "Hey." Violet sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Girls? Are you ready to go?" "We'll be right there!" Violet called back to the banker. "I hope you're right." She sighed and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'll be right beside you. Promise. Unlimited." "Unlimited." They softly kissed then hurried downstairs to get their shoes on. "Excellent. Let's get a move on then." Klaus sat in the front seat after sitting Sunny in the back in between the girls. Madison lay her head back on the seat and tried to relax. 'I can't do this.' Sunny placed her small hand on hers.

Ten minutes later they arrived at a drug store. "Come along children. I have to pick up a few things." Violet picked up Sunny and held Madison's hand with her other. "We'll be a few aisles down Mr. Poe." "Alright girls. Don't get lost now." "We won't." Maddie answered and walked across the blue carpeted floor. She scanned the shelves then stopped. "I don't know Vi." She picked up a test then set it back, doing the same again. "There's always the option of adoption Maddie. And you could always be home schooled." "My parents are going to kill me." Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed it off of the shelf. They secretly walked around the store to avoid the banker. She set the test on the counter and the female cashier doubtfully shook her head. "Kids nowadays.." Madison set the money on top of it then took the bag and change. "Out of all the stupid things I did in my life." Sunny motioned Klaus to put her down then started to jump. "I think she needs to use the bathroom. We'll be right back Mr. Poe." Klaus cleared his throat. "We'll be in the car then."

The girls walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Madison slowly sighed and tossed the plastic bag in the trash. "Here goes nothing." She whispered and locked the stall door. "Do you really have to go Sunny? Or was this another one of your tricks?" Violet giggled. "Vck." The toddler smiled, meaning 'trick'. "You really are smart you know that? Take it from your big sister."

Madison sickly came out from the bathroom and sat on the floor. "Maddie!" Violet ran over and felt her forehead. "Just kill me." The positive test fell to the ground. "I feel so violated. What am I going to do? I can't have his child." Sunny started to tear up as she did and lightly kissed her right hand. "They aren't always accurate." "Know what? You're right. You're absolutely right." The girl slowly stood up and shook her head with her eyes still wet. Violet picked up her sister and unlocked the door. Madison tossed out the test and followed out the door. "Are my eyes still red?" "A bit. Just relax. I'm right here." "Rrg." She smiled. "And so is Sunny." Madison took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright. Let's go."

"There you guys are. Everything okay?" Madison shivered but was relieved as Violet spoke. "Yeah. Sunny just didn't want to wash her hands." "Haha." The car drove a few blocks down the road and parked in a parking lot. "M..Mr. Poe I'm feeling fine. Really I am." He hesitantly sighed. "We went over this before Maddie now come on." They all walked into the building and sat in the waiting room, which made Madison almost tear up with anxiety. Violet held her right hand and rubbed it with her thumb. The girls stood up once Madison's name was called by a man who appeared to be in his fifties. Mr. Poe trusted them that they would behave and picked up a magazine.

Once they were brought in, Violet assisted her friend's balance onto a table against the wall and sighed. "Thanks." She shut her eyes. "Are you in any pain? Is there something I can do?" "My back hurts a little and so does my chest but it's not that bad." There was a knock at the door then it opened. Right off the bat the girls recognized the man with short black hair and grey eyes as Olaf. Madison hiccuped.

"Good morning ladies. How are you both doing this fine morning? Dr. Silas O'Conner is the name." He held out a hand to Violet who forced herself to shake it. His hand was the offered to Madison, who slowly shook it. "So what exactly seems to be the damage here?" A stethoscope was taken from around his neck and set on her chest. "It's just stress. You should know that." She glared. "I need you to relax dear. I can't concentrate while you're in such a panic." She and Violet rolled their eyes. "Good. Thank you. So it was stress that brought you here?" He stood in front of her. "Yes sir." "Ah. Have you been eating healthy? Lots of exercise?" "Yes. But.." 'Maddie don't!' "..I took a test earlier today and it came out positive." Olaf slowly nodded and the door opened. A nurse escorted Violet out of the room but she refused. Madison gulped as her friend was dragged out and the door shut. "I see. I could have sworn I picked up a second heartbeat. Can you lay down for me please?" She sighed and did so, trying to shield her eyes from the bright light above her. Madison turned her head as she felt her shirt lifted up to chest. "What's going on?" 'Oh you have no idea how proud I am of you dear.'

The lights were dimmed and the bright yellow was replaced with a black screen beside her. "It won't hurt. Maybe a little uncomfortable. Just relax." Madison started to cry and sat up. "How on earth can I relax knowing you're the father of my child Olaf? Huh?" He forced her head back down. "You know, It's a funny thing. It really is." Olaf picked up a probe. "As far as I knew, we were just family. Why we're now two, soon to be three, peas in a pod." "I HATE YOU!" He smirked and set the probe on her stomach. "I love you too dear. Now tonight I'd suggest you keep a little something on your nightstand in case you get hung...ry." He narrowed his eyes. "You won this round my little fugitive." "I..don't understand." She scratched her head. "I meant that the test you took was false you idiot." Madison sat up. "Really?" "Yes. Now get out." The girl quickly pinched her side to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He held her head to the wall and came face to face with her. "The next time you fool me like that again I will make sure it doesn't happen again." "Good luck with that." She hopped off the table. "And for the record, I would suggest a better disguise than that." Madison opened the door to find Violet sitting in a chair against a diploma. She smiled and casually walked over. "I'll help you in any way I can sis." "I have something to tell you Vi." Maddie whispered into her ear. "Huh?" She whispered again. "What?!" She shot up with wide eyes. "You mean it?" Madison nodded and they tightly hugged. Violet sighed in relief and rubbed her back. "Oh Maddie. You had me so scared." They sighed and continued to hug. "I can never forgive myself for worrying you like that." Both girls went to kiss but were interrupted by 'Dr. O'Conner', who flicked Madison on the back of the head as he passed by them. "Ow." She hissed. "Whatever. Thankfully it's just a stomach bug."

"Everything go alright girls?" Mr. Poe rose his head as the waiting room door opened. "Yep. All is well." Sunny clapped hands. "That's wonderful. Oh. I just got off the phone with your parents. They said that they'll be by to pick you up at around six o'clock tonight." Madison sighed. "Oh. That's good to know. Can Violet sleep over or sometime later in the week?" "My you two have gotten along since a few days ago. We'll see. Everyone in the car." The girls smiled and sat in the back seat with a sleeping Sunny. "Oh Klaus I completely forgot. Would you like to stop by the library?" "That would be great Mr. Poe. If you don't mind that is." "Oh heavens no. It's only three. Are you girls going to wait in here?" "Yeah." The library was only a short few minutes away. "Alright then. I'll lock the car." The boys left inside and Madison turned her head to Violet. "You were saying earlier?" She giggled and closed her eyes as her lips touched hers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pretty clueless of me to post such a bland chapter. Sorry about that. Here's an extended version of it.**_

* * *

Violet stopped and looked away. "Vi?" Madison placed a hand on her shoulder. She simply sighed and continued to look out the window. "I just..I just don't want to be separated from you. I'm just as scared of Count Olaf as you are." Madison cleared her throat. "I'm still stunned that my parents didn't know anything about him, let alone warn me before I came here. But if you need anything at all, you know I'll be right by your side. One hundred percent." They softly kissed again then stopped as they heard the car unlock.

Klaus and Mr. Poe returned to the car ten minutes later. "My the library is busy today. Sorry to keep you girls waiting." "Brk." Sunny mumbled as she opened her eyes. Madison giggled. "It's quite alright Mr. Poe. What time is it?" "Let's.." He roughly coughed and looked at his watch. "It's already three. Goodness. Well I do suppose it would be nice if we took a short drive around the neighborhood but I don't you to get car sick. We'll head on home then."

Once the car was parked into the driveway, Violet held Sunny in her arms as they walked back in the house. Mr. Poe rose an eyebrow then answered his phone as it began to ring. "Arthur Poe. Bank accountant. Yes. I see. Alright. Take your time. Goodbye." He cleared his throat. "Slight change. Your parents will come to pick you up at around four."

Madison sighed. "Thanks." Violet followed her upstairs and sighed. She sat Sunny on the bed and helped her friend pack. "Oh. You can keep those pajamas." She quickly added as they were put in her suitcase. "Oh. Thanks." She smiled and helped bring her bag down the stairs. "Is it true? What you said earlier this week?" Violet tilted her head. "About what?" "You know. That we're cousins." She blushed. "I think so. Since Olaf is surprisingly and consequently an uncle to the both of us."

They walked back to the room with a sigh. "So messed up." Maddie fell back on the bed. "You're telling me." She did the same. "Did I tell you about the time when I was mistaken for a boy when I was at school one day?" Violet covered a smile with her hand. "No. You haven't. But proceed." "Okay. Well my math teacher of all people was sick one day so a substitute was there to teach in his place. When he took attendance and called my name, I either had my earbuds in or I was caught up in recopying notes for another class. I responded with a 'Here' in the voice I normally speak in and he just looked at me. Keep in mind I was wearing baggy jeans that day and a dark blue plaid shirt. That was a boys shirt by the way." To be exact, She took it out to show her. "You wear boys clothes?" Violet scratched her head and quickly grabbed Sunny as she almost fell off the bed.

"To be honest, it was by accident. Thus the reason why I rarely go shopping. I personally love plaid button down shirts. Once I see one, unless my parents say no, I just grab it off of the clothing rack." Violet exaggerated a short sigh. "Then allow me to tag along next time and bring a straight jacket so you don't lose your mind." Madison playfully pushed her right shoulder. "Okay. First off, My mind is far from lost at this point. And secondly, Where on earth would you find a straight jacket?" Violet smirked and sat up. "You watch. I'll make one and you will never escape from it."

"Is that so? Well good luck with that then." Maddie stuck out her tongue then slowly backed away, seeing a certain look in her friend's eyes. The girl started to run when Violet began to chase her. "Stop chasing me!" She hurried down the stairs. "Well you did wish me good luck." Violet grabbed her leg and they each fell on a rug. "What was that for?" They both laughed. "That was cheating!" "No it wasn't!"

The doorbell then rang and Mr. Poe came into the living room, scratching his forehead. "Girls. Not so loud please." He roughly coughed as Violet helped Maddie stand up. "Sorry." He sighed and opened the door. Kip ran inside and jumped into Madison's arms, panting and wagging his tail. "Kip! I missed you soo much baby." She hummed and hugged him. "Hi mom. Hi dad." The girl walked over and hugged them. "Hi sweetheart. How was your week?" "It was okay." Madison quickly responded and walked over to Violet. "This is Violet. My new friend."

Her mom smiled while her dad began talking to Mr. Poe. "Nice to meet you Violet." Violet lightly smiled. "As to you ma'am." "Mr. Poe told me you girls were becoming really close." "Blood sisters mom." Madison giggled as she had her arm around her.

"That's nice honey. Are you an only child as well Violet?" She shook her head, "I'm not ma'am. I have a younger brother and sister. Klaus?" She called.

Her brother walked down holding Sunny on his side and respectively shook her hand. "Klaus Baudelaire ma'am. This is Sunny." Claire held out a hand to pinch her cheek. "Oh aren't you just the sweetest little ba.." Sunny went to bite her finger and she shrieked. "Sunny!" Klaus scolded. "I'm sorry. She isn't very fond of strangers." "Hmph. Well I suppose we can't all be can we."

"Come along now children." "What's up Mr. Poe?" Violet sneezed then did so again. "We are heading over to Madison's house for dinner. Her father and I have financial matters to discuss."

"Can Violet spend the night mom? Please?" She sighed. "We'll see. Come along." Madison rolled her suitcase out to the car and tightly hugged her puppy again. Violet giggled and sat next to her in the car. Kip panted and licked her cheek. "What a cute puppy." The banker's car followed theirs back to the house. "What kind of dog is he?" "A Golden Retriever. He can do tricks too."

The girls followed into the house minutes later and sat at the dinner table, playfully poking each other in the sides. "Stop touching me!" Violet tried not to smile.

Mr. Poe, Klaus and Sunny then came through the door. Maddie's dad set up an old high chair for her. Everyone was served a bowl of pasta and garlic bread. "Thank you very much ma'am." The older Baudelaire children replied with a smile. "You're quite welcome children."

"Bonjour my beloved family!" Olaf, yes the girls were certain it wasn't another slimy disguise of his, paraded through the front door wearing his normal attire and a smile filled with enthusiasm. "Oh I'm so glad you made it!" Madison's mother sat him in a chair across from her daughter and sat back down. "My this dinner smells delicious! Traffic was simply awful on my way here." He sat up straight. Violet and Madison held hands under the table.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Olaf. How did the week go for the both of you?" He looked over to Madison and Violet blushed. "We had such a nice week." He simply stated with a smile. "That's so good to hear."

Madison gulped as his foot rubbed her leg under the table and picked up her fork. Her head looked down at her plate. "Did you do anything fun Maddie?" The girl quietly twirled her fork in the pasta and sighed. "Madison, Your mother is talking to you. Don't be rude." Olaf remarked, continuing to rub her leg with his. "Stop that!" She shouted in a whisper.

"Madison." Her mother said sternly. "He's touching my leg!" "It's not nice to lie Madison." He added, hiding a smirk. "I'm not lying! Admit that you want me as a wife! For eternity! You've been stalking me all week and I'm sick of it!" Claire blushed in embarrassment. "That's enough. Go to your room."

"It's true ma'am. I have a video to prove it!" Violet spoke up. "Both of you girls. Upstairs. Not another word about it!" She scolded. "But.." Mr. Poe paused a conversation with Jim and impatiently sighed. "Now Violet."

They both dragged themselves up the staircase then groaned. "Don't you just hate being a teenager? Let alone a kid?" "Yep. Who doesn't?" She rolled her eyes then lightly smiled. "I love your room. It's kind of mysterious." Violet looked into a tall black mirror against the light grey wall. "Thanks." Madison stood beside her. "Can I braid your hair?" Violet tilted her head then shrugged. "You can do that?" "Oh yeah. I practiced on some of my dolls when I was little." "Cool." Madison sat behind her on the bed and took a comb off of her dresser. Her fingers each took a strand of her hair and began to form a small braid on the right side of her head.

"So what do you normally like to do?" Maddie continued the braid with a soft smile, hoping she wouldn't bring up any bad memories for her. "Well I like to invent things mostly. Like gadgets and things like that." Violet shifted her body a little. "Oh cool. That's neat."

She finished the braid ten minutes later and handed over a black handheld mirror to her. "That's so cute! Thank you Maddie." "You're welcome. I can't remember the last time I tried that. My dog wouldn't let me practice on him." They giggled then hugged. "Would you like my help in calming him down?" "No no. I was kidding. I'm against animal cruelty." She hummed. "Alright. Can you do another on the other side? If that's not too much trouble." "No trouble at all. Have a seat. Oh. Here." Madison took a bag of peanut butter candies from her dresser drawer and set it on top, handing two to her.

"Thanks." Violet smiled and unwrapped one before putting it in her mouth. "It's a secret so you can't tell my parents. I have their judgement that I am honest about everything. Deal?" "Deal." The girls shook on it. "Awesome." Madison went to reach for the bag when it was grabbed.

"Why I do believe it is quite impolite to be keeping such drastic measures hidden." Olaf smirked and unwrapped a candy before putting it in his mouth. Madison gulped. Surprised that her friend hadn't said anything, Violet shivered. 'Say something Maddie!'

"I.." "Then perhaps we should resolve that matter. Wouldn't you agree?" "Please don't tell my parents! They'll ground me for weeks!" She pleaded. Olaf reluctantly tossed the bag onto the floor and folded his arms. "I see. Well I do suppose I can let it slide..and you are rather desperate..Very well." Madison sighed of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much." "Uh uh uh. One moment my dear." He held her shoulders against the wall. "Everything in life comes with a price." She shut her eyes without another word.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He eyed Violet as she was about to open the door. "To prove what a cruel and heartless monster you really are." "Then I will certainly have to redeem myself while collecting the enormous fortune your parents have left behind now would I? Now sit." Violet blushed. "I am not a dog! I won't sit! And the fortune is reserved for when I become of age. You have no custody over us!" She folded her arms and went to help her friend but was sat on the ground and handcuffed to the legs of the bed. "My the wonderfully useful things you find when pursuing an acting career." "Let me go!" "Shut it you brat! I only have so much patience." Madison shook her head and scowled at him as Olaf kissed her own forehead.

"I shall make sure the test is positive if it's the last thing I do." He whispered menacingly in Madison's left ear and single handedly began to undo her jeans. She looked down and nervously watched every movement of his hand. "Oh you aren't the only anxious one my dear." Her jeans dropped to her ankles and Violet wanted to turn away but couldn't. 'Hurt her and I will severely hurt you.'

"Stop it." She kneed him in the side. 'Oh how ever so foolish of me.' "Yes. Thank you." He firmly held her right hand in his. "Simply this will be a better plan, I want you to be comfortable darling." Olaf opened the bedroom door and pulled her into her parent's bedroom, tossing her onto the bed and quickly trapping her with his weight.

Madison hiccupped as he lifted her shirt just under her bra. She sucked in her stomach as he went to kiss it. "Don't be a bad girl. Let me see you." The girl continued to hold her breath but couldn't for much longer. "You have nothing to hide. Relax baby girl." She shook her head almost feeling lightheaded from not wanting to. "Madison." His left pointed finger circled her navel. She tightened her eyes as the coldness of Olaf's skin caused her to slowly exhale. "Now what was all that fuss about?" He hummed and tossed her jeans onto the floor. Madison squirmed under his body. "I hate you so much." He chuckled. "You always wish to break my heart by saying that don't you? It will only hurt for a minute. If you cooperate, I may not have to use another method." Her voice fell from her usual monotone to a scared whine. "Please! I don't want to get.." "Shh.." He impatiently covered her lower body with a tan blanket and tossed her underwear onto the ground. "Olaf.." She closed eyes. "Leave me alone!" Madison then started to cry as he gently inserted himself inside her. "I'm sorry. No can do sweetie." He roughly gave a single thrust and Madison lightly screamed.

The girl tried to push against his body but it wasn't worth it. Out of breath two minutes later, she quietly panted as Olaf felt her forehead. "What did I just say about staying relaxed? All I want for you is to feel comfortable." Her narrowed eyes opened to him. "I was perfectly comfortable until you came into my life." "Were you?" He then smirked. "Unless you would like me to." Madison pushed him off the bed despite the loud thump that followed and got dressed before running into her room to free Violet.

"What just happened?" "Don't ask." She picked up a hair pin from her dresser and unlocked the cuffs. Two feet hurried up the stairs and into Maddie's room. The girl hid in a corner curled up in a ball. "What on earth is going on up here?!" Her mother glared at her. "WELL?" Claire then sighed seeing her daughter's wet eyes. "Maddie?" She walked over and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! That little brat pushed me onto the floor." Olaf walked in rubbing his right shoulder. "After you assaulted me!" The girl broke down crying. Her mom turned to him with a glare. "What did you do to my daughter?" "Nothing at all Claire. Acting runs in the family. The girl has quite a phenomenal teacher." He casually replied with a smile. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE IS ACTING?"

Jim ran up the stairs hearing his wife shout and hurried over to his trembling daughter. Madison wiped her eyes only to have more tears stream down her face. Her head buried into her knees. "Oh please don't cry dear. It breaks my fragile heart." Olaf pretended to wipe his eyes. Violet took out her phone and cleared her throat. "You wanted to hurt her since day one you dirty liar!" She pressed the play button on the video from the pizzeria and showed Claire. "This was only a few days ago ma'am."

After it was over, Her entire face was red with anger. Olaf backed away in fear. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! RIGHT NOW!" Maddie's father shouted and paced over. "If you ever lay a hand on my daughter again, I'm going to kill you!" Olaf cleared his throat. "May I say.." Jim pushed him out the doorway and down the stairs towards the exit door.

"Maddie? Baby?" Her mom softly asked, rubbing her back. There was only the sound of sniffles. Violet hugged her and rested her head on her chest. "Shh..It's alright Maddie. I'm here." "Mom?" "It's Violet Maddie." Her friend shakily sighed.

"What don't you girls get settled in? I'll tell Mr. Poe your spending the night Violet." Madison shivered but stopped once she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you very much ma'am." The girl smiled and led her friend to her bed. "We have a sleeping bag or two downstairs. Or can you two fit?" Claire lightly smiled. "We're alright." Violet helped Maddie lay down then did so herself.

Still a nervous wreck, the girl continued to cry. Violet took off her dress then helped her with her shirt. "I never want to see him again." Violet rubbed her bare shoulder and softly kissed her on the lips. Madison sighed feeling her touch and returned the kiss. "You won't. I promise." Her hand was set on her chest, noticing her heart was beating slower. "Night Vi." "Good night."


	15. Chapter 15

Madison woke up the next morning with a sigh as Violet's hand rested on her chest. "Morning sis." Violet smiled. "How are you feeling?" "Better actually." Maddie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Still a little nauseous but it's not that bad." "That's good." Violet got up and helped her do the same. "What time is it?" "It's almost six. Well five minutes until then anyway." "Cool. My parents usually don't get up until eight." The girls sighed and partook in a soft and passionate kiss. Violet snuck a hand under Maddie's shirt and onto her stomach. She hummed and broke the kiss. "Do you work out?" "I don't. Should I though?" Madison held her shirt up as her friend's fingers trailed up and down her waist. The girl shivered. "Why is your hand so cold?" "Sorry." Violet blew on her hand then placed it back. "Better?" Madison lay back on the bed as she felt her knees grow weak. "Yeah." She smiled. Violet watched as she closed her eyes and took a bottle of cake scented lotion off of Maddie's dresser. She poured a little into her hands and rubbed her hands around her friend's stomach.

She opened them again and watched her hands move, holding her breath whenever Violet came near her hips. "You alright?" She felt her cheek. "Yeah. I'm fine." Madison exhaled. Violet kissed her on the lips as she circled the inside of her navel with the remains of the lotion. Madison sharply groaned. "What was..that about?" "I don't know what you're talking about." Violet smirked and stood back up. "Yes you do!" Madison sighed. "Fine. You win this round. Are you hungry?" "A little bit." "Ahah! So you admit that you know!" She joked. "What? No I swear I didn't!" The girls giggled and quietly walked downstairs.

Maddie led Violet into the kitchen and climbed onto the counter to get two bowls. "You won't get in trouble for climbing on the furniture?" Violet sat in a chair and picked up an apple from a fruit basket. "How else am I supposed to get up there then?" She set the bowls on the table. "A chair." Violet pointed to the one next to her. "And what fun is that?" The fridge was opened and she set a gallon of milk on the table along with the soy milk. "What's that?" "Soy milk. I like it better than regular milk. You can try it if you want to." Madison placed a small glass beside her and took out a box of cereal from the cabinet. "Huh." She poured a little into the cup. "No dairy?" "Nope." Violet shrugged and took a sip, blinking her eyes. "That's very sweet. But it doesn't leave that bloated feeling regular milk gives you." "Yeah. That's why I like it. I don't really consider myself a health freak but you know. I tried it out of curiosity actually." "Cool. It's good that you take care of yourself." "Physically anyway." Maddie rolled her eyes. "He's worthless." Violet filled her bowl with Life cereal after she did. "Life?" "Yeah. I have to get one somewhere." Violet laughed. "You're funny Maddie." "Am I?" She winked and poured the soy milk into her bowl. "So you often dress like a boy?" Madison almost choked on her cereal. "Yeah. I do. Helps to feel less objectified." "Can't argue with that. Do you think you could give me a makeover? It's kind of boring wearing the same dress everyday." "Hmm. I think my clothes can fit you. Sure." She smiled. "Thanks Maddie." "Welcome."

"Good morning girls." Claire walked into the kitchen kissed her daughter on the head. "Hi mom." "Good morning ma'am." "Oh. Your siblings left last night with Mr. Poe, Violet. He said whenever you're ready, he'll pick you up." She placed the milks back in the fridge. Madison looked at her and gulped. "Unless you would like to tag along with Maddie, her dad and myself to the grocery store in an hour or so first." She heard her phone ring in the bedroom. "Excuse me girls." Claire left the room. The girls set their empty bowls in the sink.

"I don't want you to leave." Maddie teared up and hugged her. "I know Maddie." She kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. "I'm only a couple blocks away." "But what about.." Violet gently pushed her away and smiled. "Remember. Together, no matter how far or near, we are unlimited." They left upstairs back to her bedroom and roughly kissed. Violet fell back onto the bed and took off Maddie's shirt. They both sighed. "Nothing can separate us." Madison walked over to her closet and settled on a pair of light blue jeans and red buttoned down shirt. "Of course it would be plaid." Violet playfully rolled her eyes. Maddie tossed her a blue shirt with the same design. "The more the merrier." She smirked and went to her dresser drawer, taking out two plain white t-shirts. "Here you are." She took another pair of jeans. "Well I can't say that my sense of style is any better." She went across the hall to shower, knowing better not to ask if she would join her.

Madison looked blankly at the wall and narrowed her eyes, grabbing the pepper spray her dad had given her in case of emergencies at the bottom of her closet. "Hit me with your best shot Olaf. I'm ready for you." She tucked it in the back pocket of the jeans. "What else? Phone. Keys!" She rummaged through her purse and took them out. "Never hurts to have a plan B."

"What do you think?" Violet walked it and spun in a circle. "Stunning." She smiled. "How does it feel?" "Free. Like a boulder was lifted off my shoulders." "That's the spirit!" Maddie patted her shoulder and picked up her clothes. "I'll be right back." "Kay!" She sighed and put her hands in her pockets. "If only I thought of this earlier. Oh well." Violet shrugged.

"Back!" Madison returned ten minutes later. "Haha. We're twins." "Yep." She took a black hair tie out of her cosmetic box and brushed her friend's hair. "What kind of things are you going to get?" "The usual. Like bread, eggs, fruit, vegetables, stuff like that. Would you like something special?" She brushed a low ponytail and smiled. "Like what?" "I dunno. Like candy, a soda, more candy." She giggled and fixed a ponytail for herself.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Her dad called from down the stairs. "Be right there!" Violet's hand was grabbed by Maddie's. "Wait." "What?" "I saved the best for last. Here." She took a pair of blue keds and handed them to her. "Awesome. Thanks!" Violet put them on and waited for her to put on the pair of red ones. "Let's go!" Violet went to hug her but Maddie dodged it. "What was that for?" She held out a knuckle instead. "Oh. Haha." Violet bumped hers and they went downstairs.

"Why would you look at this Claire." Jim smiled. "It seems that we had two girls all along instead of one." Kip barked. Madison titled her head and looked around. "Where's Kip mom?" Claire turned her side and pointed to a portable cage. He panted and barked again. "Aw. He's coming too?" "Of course. Being in a room with the big dogs all week was challenging for the little guy. We can't leave him again can we?" Violet smiled and stuck her pinky through one of the squares. She giggled as he licked it. "He's so cute."

Maddie opened the door and walked out to the car. Her dad pulled her aside for a minute. "Are you alright sweetheart?" "Yeah I'm fine." His face turned more serious. "I'm not really. He hurt me last daddy." He tightly hugged her and cleared her bangs out off her eyes. "What happened?" "I can't say." She went to leave but he pulled her back. "You can tell me." She gulped. "He..forced me to..have..s..ex with him." Jim clenched his teeth. "That asshole. The next time I see his face.." He then calmly sighed. "Do you have the pepper spray I gave you?" "Yes I do." "Good girl." He kissed her forehead. "Use it wisely alright?" "I will." She smiled then hugged him. "I love you dad." "I love you too baby." Maddie jumped in the backseat with Violet and Kip. "I hope it's not crowded today." Her mom backed the car out of the driveway. "Do you have the list?" "Yes I do." Jim smiled and took it out of his jacket pocket.

"Okay girls. Would you like to divide and conquer? Eight hands are faster than four." He looked at his daughter and briefly nodded as a reminder to not be afraid to use the spray. "Sure thing." Violet grabbed a basket and took half of the list. Kip softly barked. "If you would like anything special Violet, it's on us." "Thank you so much sir." She smiled and left to get started on the list with Maddie.

"Alrighty. First on the list is apples. But I haven't been here recently enough to remember where each aisle is." "No problem. All the produce is right over near the deli." "Cool." They walked over and passed by an employee mopping the floor. 'How wonderful to see those smiling faces again.' A sly smile slid across Olaf's face.

"So we'll need a pound of those." "Got it." Violet placed five in a bag then tied it. "Awesome. Strawberries." She continued to read the list. "They look so ripe." Madison smiled and took two boxes of them. "Make that three. I found a Strawberry Shortcake recipe in my cookbook." "Yum!" Maddie set another in the basket. "Check!" "Next is bread. Which I think is three aisles down." "Yep." They walked over and picked up two loaves. "We're almost done already. Only a few more things to go. Eggs." "Those are all the way near the dairy. Is there anything closer?" "Ah okay. Dog food." The girls followed the orange and green tiled floor and went down the pet aisle. "Why does it have to be so high up though?" Madison groaned and went over to an employee who was stacking shelves. "Excuse me, Can you reach that big bag of bacon flavored kibble for me please?" "Of course." He turned his head. "Madison." He added. Olaf wasn't wearing any disguise at all aside from the regular employee uniform of a yellow top and pants. She hiccuped and stepped back as he came closer. Olaf reached for the bag on the top shelf and handed it to her. "There you are. Now I do believe you owe me an apology." He smirked and folded his arms. "No I don't. Vice versa." He grabbed her shirt, bringing her face inches away from his. "I regret nothing as long as it happens to be about you." She growled as he licked the back of her neck. Madison quickly drew her pepper spray and pulled the trigger. Olaf instantly stopped and shouted. "You god for saken' brat! What the hell has crossed your mind?"

Jim and Claire turned the corner and narrowed their eyes. "Olaf? Why are you here?" "I simply applied for a job here when your precious little daughter sprayed my eyes with whatever that was." "Then maybe you shouldn't have laid a hand on me." The store security was called and then the police. "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime. He won't be bothering you kids for a looooong time." Olaf shot a death glare at her as he was dragged outside in a police van. Violet and Maddie tightly hugged. "That's my girl." Her dad smiled and rubbed her back.

The groceries were paid for and Jim drove everyone home. Kip was happily let out of his bed and licked Maddie's face. She giggled and helped bring the groceries in. Violet walked upstairs to change into back into her dress and took her separate bag, sighing as Mr. Poe's car pulled into the driveway. "Ah Arthur. Right on time." Jim opened the door. The banker stepped out of the car, roughly coughed into a handkerchief then smiled. "Oh yes. I do have financial matters to resolve back home. Ready to go Violet?" She was silent for a minute then nodded. Maddie walked her out and tightly hugged her, tears falling down both their cheeks. "I love you Vi." "Love you too. Take care of yourself." "I will." Klaus and Sunny stepped out of the car. "Bye Klaus." She held out a hand. "Bye Maddie." He smiled and shook it. "And you.." Madison picked Sunny up in her arms and hugged her. She cooed and lightly bit her neck. "Ow." The girl hummed. "I'll see you guys soon?" "Hopefully. We don't live that far away." They all got back into the car as Mr. Poe did the same. The Baudelaires waved out the back window as Maddie did the same.

As the car drove out of sight, she sighed. 'What a week.' The girl walked back to the kitchen and continued to help her mom put away the groceries.


	16. Chapter 16

Man. I never expected this simple fanfiction of mine to be so heavily praised. I'm in static. So, by popular demand, I'm back!

* * *

After helping her mother put away the groceries, Madison took a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with a handful of potato chips. "Do you need some help in here mom?" Claire shook her head. "I'm all set Maddie. Thank you." She started to cut up a cucumber. Madison skipped down the hall and back up to her bedroom. She locked the door but then unlocked it. "Well that was pointless." The remote was grabbed off of her dresser and Kip sat anxiously in front of her, wagging his tail. "You know that you can't have this much salt Kip." Kip lightly whined then barked, panting. The girl smiled. "Alright. If I can have a treat, you can have one too. Fair is fair." The bowl was placed on her dresser out of his reach and she left downstairs.

"Oh. Maddie. There you are. I was going to ask you a favor. Or are you busy?" "I'm not." She took a biscuit from her dog's treat container. "What's up?" "I was wondering if you would like to run with me to the hardware store. The house is due for a fresh coat of paint." She smiled.

"Huh. Now that I think about it, I agree. What color are you thinking about?" "Hm. White _is_ a boring color." Claire admitted, referring to the current shade of the house. "I think.." "Black!" Madison nearly shouted. Her mother rolled her eyes with a sigh. "We aren't painting the exterior of the house black. Do you want your dad to have a stroke?" "Yes!" "The answer is no." Her daughter frowned. "But. How about this, If you find any posters that you would like for your room, perhaps we can negotiate then." "Deal!" Madison smiled and hurried upstairs to give Kip his treat.

Kip jumped up and down excitedly, scratching his front paws against the girl's right pant leg. "Okay." She giggled. "Okay! Sit." He did so. "Shake." His paw was lifted and she shook it. "Good boy. High five." Madison stood her hand still. Kip lifted his paw higher and touched hers. "Good boy Kip." She set the treat in front of him and kissed the top of his head. "Good boy! I'll be back soon okay?" The dog was only focused on his snack.

Madison rolled her eyes and met her mom by the front door. "Ready." "Excellent." The girl sat in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. "So are you still stumped on what color to paint the house? I could.." "Maddie. For the last time, we are not painting it black." "Aw." She slouched in her seat then sat back up.

Madison took her usb wire and plugged it into the radio port. After plugging in her phone, she scrolled through her music and started to play dark music with a duration of two hours.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "How long is this Maddie?" "Two whole hours. Isn't it great?" Claire lightly smiled, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?" The car pulled into the parking lot of the store fifteen minutes later. Madison smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt, unplugging her phone as well. "Did you bring money?" "I did. I can probably get four posters if they are having a sale!" She smiled.

"Alright. You go poke around. I have a few questions to ask one of the associates." The girl nodded and tagged behind her mom into the store. Madison gulped and looked around the store with narrowed eyes. 'I know he is here somewhere.'

She came across the display of solid colored posters on the wall and themed posters rolled up below them. 'Hm. I wonder if I could get one for Violet. Does she watch the Walking Dead? Or listen to Korn and Marilyn Manson? Probably not.' She shrugged and kept looking though them.

"Good evening. Finding everything alright? Miss?" She turned her head, not surprised to find Olaf with a brown jacket and dark jeans. He wore a short black wig. She looked back to what she was doing without saying a word.

"Are you finding everything alright today?" He asked again in the same tone. Madison sighed. Without looking at him, she opened her mouth. "Please don't talk to me." "Is there something wrong?" "Don't be stupid. Unless you classify rape as an excusable crime." She snapped and walked away.

He sighed and followed her towards the shelves of fall decorations. "We need to talk." "Great." She blankly replied. "I'm thrilled."

Olaf brought her into the employee back room and took off his disguise. "What do you want now?" He knelt down to her level in his usual attire. "No!" He fluttered his eyes. "You had absolutely no clue what I was going to say." "You were about to ask..wait demand..my own will to become your wife. That will _never!_ Do you hear me? _Never_! Happen!" "Madison." "What do you want you pervert?" Olaf took a deep breath.

"Perhaps I did come on a little too strong." He admitted. "But I was nervous. I haven't met you before. It has only been.." He quietly counted on his fingers. "Eight days." He rolled his eyes as she answered. "A suspenseful, stressful eight days." "Thank you. Will you be willing to give me a fresh start?" Madison gulped. "I..I don't know." She silently thought about it over and over again.

Paranoid, Olaf slid a hand under her top and touched her bare stomach. Madison shivered and lightly moaned. "So cold." "If you start to feel unwell, don't hesitate to tell me." "Why? Besides, How would you know? You're not a real doctor!" Madison smirked. "No. I am not. But overall biology is not hard to master." He nodded.

Madison suddenly sat on the ground and tightened her eyes. "Oh dear. Did I say the magic word?" She took off her long sleeved shirt and tied it around her waist. "I'm..fine. Can you..help me up please?" Olaf did so with an uneasy look in his eyes. His hand felt her forehead. "I don't feel well." She sniffled. He led her to the employee restroom and left back to the front door. Madison gulped and looked around for something to help.

Once she did, she walked back out but sat back down. "I just need a few minutes." She whispered. "I'm sorry." "No no. Don't be ridiculous." He knelt back down to her level. "Why don't you find your mother? I'll see you later. If she allows me back in." He chuckled. Madison lightly hugged him again. "Love you." "I love you too. Find yourself another poster." He handed her ten dollars. "Really?" Olaf winked with a smile. "Or whichever." Madison hummed and left the room.

She sighed at first then scowled. "This is another trick." Madison took a black symmetrical poster and a purple one for Violet. "Hmm." She scratched her forehead, thinking of getting one for Sunny. "She'll probably eat it. Never mind."


	17. Chapter 17

Madison met back up with her mother at the front desk. "Oh there you are." Claire looked down at her daughter. "I just finished talking to one of the associates and called your father. We have settled on the shade of dark blue." "Dark blue? That sounds pretty." Madison lightly smiled. "Yep! I'm guessing we may need about two or three buckets. So why don't you wait in the car while I get those? It will be a while until I purchase them." She lightly felt her daughter's forehead. "Are you coming down with something sweetie?" "Yeah. I think so. Maybe a fever." Madison walked back to her mom's car and dialed Violet's number. She shut her eyes, waiting for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey Vi. It's me." "Maddie! Hi!" She smiled. "What's up?" "Nothing really. Typical female problems." "Ouch. Hope you feel better." She softly assured. "Thanks. But..that's not the craziest thing!" "Oh let me guess. You ran into Count Olaf." She rolled her eyes. "Yep. But..I think he changed or something." "Wait. Say what?" "My mom wanted to pick up some paint and I tagged along. He confronted me in the back employee room and we actually had a decent conversation." "About what?" "Apparently he asked for a second chance, he came on too strong the first time, blah blah blah. I kind of lost focus since I felt the room spin. It's like the illuminati took over or something." Madison giggled and closed her eyes.

Violet laughed. "That _does_ sound accurate. Hey. Sorry to cut the connection short, but Sunny is crying. Probably hungry." There was a sudden rumble of thunder and a group of grey clouds started to form. "I just heard some thunder. That could be it." "Yeah. Might be. Alright Maddie. I hope you feel better. Wish I could be there to help." "Just hearing your voice helps." Madison hummed. "Love you Vi." "You too sis. Bye." "Bye."

The girl opened her eyes as she heard the trunk of the car open. 'That was quick.' Once the trunk closed, her mom opened her car door. "Sorry that took so long." Claire felt her daughter's forehead. "Do you want me to make you some vegetable soup?" "Please." Madison lightly smiled then teared up. "Mom?" "Hmm?" She warmly answered. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you and dad a week ago. I was selfish and such a brat about not going with you guys on the cruise."

"Aw. It's okay baby. We should have told you ahead of time." "No mom. It's not okay. I should have known better." Claire pulled the car into the driveway and helped Madison get settled in her room. Now snuggled in her pajamas, she slowly ate the soup her mom made her. "I'll be downstairs trying to get ahold of a few painters to take care of the house. Text me if you need anything alright?" Madison wiped her eyes and smiled. "Okay. Thanks mom." She lightly hugged her then left the room.

Madison put in her earbuds and started to watch YouTube on her phone. She then changed her mind after she finished her bowl and closed her eyes.

Madison quietly sneezed. "I wish Violet was here." She then heard Kip barking downstairs and then the doorbell. "Violet?" Her father heard her in his office across the hall. Jim stood up and entered her room. "He's just barking at the mail man. As always. What's going on with you?" He felt her forehead. "I'm.." She sneezed again. "..sick." Madison closed her eyes again.

"Aw." He pecked her on the top of her head. "Sorry to bother you then." He walked out her door. "It's okay." Madison yawned and tried to clear her thoughts about what happened earlier. "Don't be stupid. It's another way of manipulating you."

Downstairs, Claire and Jim were in the kitchen as Claire was washing the dishes. "I'm worried about Madison." He folded his arms. "Were you aware that she was sick?" Her mother picked up a dish towel and dried her hands. "Yes. I was." "Lock the front door." Her father said adamantly. "If your so called brother ever shows up here again, I will kill him for what he did to my daughter." Agreeing but afraid to negotiate, Claire left and did so.

An hour later, Madison sighed in response as her mom set a hand on her shoulder. "Hm?" "Hey." The girl opened her eyes to her mother's soft smile. "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah." Her eyes shut again. "Are you hungry?" Claire pet her daughter's head. "Not really." "It's only six o'clock Maddie. You won't sleep tonight." Madison forced her eyes open and slowly sat up. "Okay." She loudly yawned.

She carefully walked down the stairs, holding on to the railing. Kip barked and ran over, scratching his front paws against her leg. Madison smiled and picked him up.

Kip licked her face as she did. "Are you still hungry?" Her mom hummed. "N..not really." "Oh really?" Jim walked in with a playful voice. "That's a real shame. I was going to order take out and maybe get an order of fries but never mind." Madison giggled. "You always know my weakness dad." Jim laughed and left the kitchen to set the order.

She took out her phone and noticed a text message from Violet. *Hope you feel better sis.* Violet sent her a heart emoticon. Madison smiled. "What's up?" "Violet sent me a get well soon text." "Aw. That's cute." "Yeah. She's awesome."

Madison smiled as the doorbell rang and Kip leaped out of her arms. She groaned and chased after him as he wouldn't stop barking. "Dad?" She shrugged and noticed the money on the sofa table. Madison grabbed it and opened the door. She rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep stalking me?" "Stalking? Muah?" Olaf cleared his throat. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine after that little mishap."

Madison rolled her eyes again. "I'm fine. Here." She handed him the money then covered her mouth to sneeze. "Five dollar tip." He nodded and handed her the bag of food. "Bless you. By the way, I made sure that the fries were extra crispy." Madison couldn't help but giggle. "Bye." She shooed him off of the porch. Olaf spun around back to the delivery car.

The girl put Kip down and took out the fries. "Thanks dad." She lightly hugged him. Jim took the bag from her and smiled. "You're welcome sweetie." She hurried upstairs to her room. This time, Kip chased after her. "You know you can't have these." She hummed.

After finishing her plate, Madison snuggled back under her blankets. Her puppy jumped up and lay at the foot of the bed. She huffed. "Night baby."


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning, reality fully synced in for Madison. Upon opening her eyes, she clenched her teeth, wanting to get revenge on her uncle for the misery and assault that he brought to her.

"Unfortunately I'm not skilled enough to get away with murder." She pushed herself out of bed and went to shower. When she came back to her room wrapped in a towel, her phone screen lit up. "Hm. Must be Violet. Perhaps she can be my cheerleader." Madison picked it up and answered the call. "Yeah?"

*"Hey sis! Morning."* "Haha. You're an early riser. How are you?" The girl swept through her closet. *"Had a hard time sleeping with Sunny crying because of the thunder. Sorry about that. I hope I didn't wake you."*

"Not at all." Madison tossed a pair of jean short shorts onto her bed, along with a black hoodie. "So I'm guessing you're just going to wing it today?" *"Yeah I suppose. Need a big dose of caffeine though. I looked around the house but it appears that Mr. Poe doesn't keep any. But maybe that's a good thing. Can you imagine if Sunny got ahold of a can of soda?"*

Madison smiled and dried herself off with the towel. "Oh I can well imagine. I remember how she reacted when I bought those lollipops."

Violet hummed. *"Oh yeah. That was interesting. So what are you up to?"* "I just showered. Now getting dressed. Waiting for Olaf's sorry ass to show up." She gritted her teeth as she mentioned his name and took a sports bra out off her drawer.

Violet covered her mouth. *"Maddie! Language!"* "I know I know. I'm sorry. But I'm still mad about last week." She dressed and took a bottle of candy apple lotion from a shelf.

*"I understand. But just don't get into trouble. We know how well Mr. Poe handled the situation with the police."*

Madison grabbed a pair of socks and put them on now that her feet were lotioned. "Don't worry. I won't. I have the perfect trap. My mom said that the house is due for a paint job and I'm freakin' sure Olaf is up for that task." *"You know it. He'll do anything to see one of us. Even crawl through broken glass."* Violet sighed.

"Sadly that's not true. But man would that be satisfying. Well I'll let you go then. Good luck on you quest for caffeine." Violet laughed. *"It sure would be. Alright sis. Thanks. Love you."* "Love you too. Bye." *"Bye."*

Madison sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, holding on to the railing. Kip was happily waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, wagging his tail. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Mom?" She called. "Mom?" Madison shrugged and wandered into the living room, taking her pepper spray and dog repellent from a drawer in the coffee table. "The more ammunition, the better." She snickered and heard footsteps walk into the room.

"Morning." Her dad hugged her from behind. "Hi." She smiled. "Have you seen mom?" Jim blinked. "I don't think I have..Oh yeah. She left early to go shopping for some new lawn furniture." "Cool. I can't wait. So did you hire painters for the house? Do you need any help?"

He unlocked the front door. "I did actually. A team of five painters are coming at around ten thirty. So in about an hour. In the meantime, I need to have a little talk with you." Madison held her breath. "A..about what?" Jim led her over to a sofa next to him. She sighed and did as she was told.

"Now I talked with your mom this morning." "Am I in trouble?" "No no Maddie, you aren't in trouble. What she and I talked about was is that we set you up a doctor's appointment later in the week. And one of us will go with you."

She shivered. "But I'm not sick and.." Madison stopped, wiping her eyes. "Madison? Tell me what you were going to tell me." He rubbed her right shoulder. She huffed. "I was feeling sick a few days ago and Mr. Poe brought me to the office. I was expecting to see my usual doctor and it was Olaf in disguise. Please don't make me go!"

He narrowed his eyes and brought me closer, hugging me tightly. "That good for nothing son of a.." Jim covered his daughter's ears so she didn't hear him swear.

"Don't ever go anywhere without your spray okay?" She quickly nodded. "I understand." "Both of them." He let go of her and looked his daughter in the eyes. "Both of them?" She tilted her head. "Yes. Remember what your mom taught you. One way or another, men will always be dogs." He smirked. Madison stood up. "I will dad. Love you." "That's my girl." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too."

The doorbell rang thirty minutes later and she slowly opened it. She narrowed her eyes as Olaf adjusted his white overalls and a red shirt underneath. "Why hello there little girl. Are your parents home?" Madison wasted no time and sprayed him in the eyes, on his hands, and held down the trigger at his chest with the pepper spray.

Olaf shouted and fell face first onto the lawn, beating the grass with his fists. He pushed himself up five minutes later and rolled up his sleeves, his now red eyes scowling at her. "Why you little.." Olaf charged after her and Madison gulped. She ran down the sidewalk and around the corner.

"Control your daughter! For god's sake." He groaned, wiping his eyes with a clean rag from his pocket. "Oh I did. I gave her a grand lesson on self-defense." Jim folded his arms. "Agh. What?"

Jim grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. "Get. Off. My. Lawn." Olaf yanked his hand off. "You will regret it Jim." He came face to face with him. "I _will_ have your daughter as a wife. Just try and stop me." He slowly backed up and sighed. 'She will be.' Olaf disappeared into the back of the van.

Four other painters exited a white van dressed in the same uniform, completely oblivious as to what just happened. Although still uptight, Jim greeted them with a calm and collected voice and discussed the layout and areas of the exteriors of the house.

Madison sighed and hid behind a bush. "That felt so good! Oh man! I have _got_ to do that again!" She panted and looked around for a clear coast before walking back home, both sprays gripped in her hoodie pockets. 'Still not even. Maybe one more time.'


End file.
